Love, Death, and Rebirth
by Kage Okami
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have returned from a special assighnment with a new shinobi in tow one that has caught the eye of Anko. Anko x OC and Naruto x Hinata x Sakura
1. Part 1

All right most of you are probably wondering why I reposted this story well after reading through everything I had so far I was unsatisfied with story thus I went through added and redid alot of the story making it longer so far and I hope I made it even better then before. I would also like to thank Elgray for his review as it came when I was in the middle of adding and doing a little rewriting on the first part I thank you Elgray you review was greatly appreciated and was very helpfull.

And Now on with the revised version of Love, Death, and Rebirth.

Oh I keep forgetting this I don't own Naruto or any of the charecter's except for Shin his techniques, and Seishi who are my creations.

Love, Death, and Rebirth

_Early morning many people are still asleep and a light fog still reamins in Konoha as the first ray's of the sun peek out from behind the Hokage monument._

_Hokage office a tall silver haired man stands studying a scroll in his hand a lazy expression on what you could see of his face due to being covered by a mask and his left eye covered with his head band the symbol of the leaf village on it as he looks up at a young blond haired woman siting at a desk her hands folded and waiting patiantly._

"Hokage-sama this mission it's to retreve a ninja" stated Kakashi looking at the blond beauty in front of him.

"So and your point is" replied Tsunade looking at him.

" It should be an assignment for an jonin or the ANBU not Chunin." Said the silver haired shinobi.

"I know but Naruto has recently returned and I can spare Sakura with your help Kakashi they should be able to handle the job." Looking at him while tapping her finger against the desk in thought "There's something else about this ninja that make's him unique."

"Like what?" Asked Kakashi looking at her as she placed her hands under her chin and her elbows on the desk.

"The other villages have sent ANBU and Jonin level ninja after him and they where either killed or had there carriers ended." She said looking at him hard.

"I don't exactly follow" he said watching Tsunade get up and walk toward the window of her office.

"The ninja that were able to return were unable to use there chakra there was a seal placed on them that prevents them from using it and there's no known way of removing it." Turning to face him.

"I see and because of this ability many villages have a desire to acquire him." Said Kakashi as Tsunade sat back down.

"Yes" opening her desk drawer and picking up a scroll. "Be sure to give him this letter" said Tsunade handing him the scroll.

"We will not fail Hokage-sama" said Kakashi bowing then opened the door to leave noticing a pink haird girl standing next to a blond haired boy waiting for him.

"If my suspicions are correct then they might have a tough time getting him." thought Tsunade "But he could teach our next generation of ninja some valuable skills." Looking back at the paper work on her desk and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei what's this mission about?" Asked the pink haired girl looking at him.

"I'd rather not say until we get to the Land of tea Sakura." Looking at the girl.

"The Land of Tea but there's nothing there." Complained the blond boy.

"That is where our mission is and you'll both like it Naruto." Looking at the boy noticing how much both his former students had grown in three years.

"But we should be out looking for Sasuke not doing these meaningless missions." Continued Sakura as Kakashi eyed her.

"I agree Sasuke should be our main concern now." Said Naruto as they left the tower.

"This mission came from Hokage-sama her self and we will do it weather you like it or not." Said Kakashi looking at the both of them.

"But…" Started Sakura.

"But nothing" replied Kakashi " This mission is important in our fight against Sound and we will full fill it with out complaint's." He said as they headed for the main gate.

_The Land of Tea a place surrounded by forest, winding streams, and beautiful fileds of flowers. Late afternoon_

"We're here now will you tell us the mission?" Asked Sakura.

"You won't like it." said Kakashi looking at her.

"Come on we can take anything!" Said Naruto looking at him excited.

"We are to capture a rouge ninja in the area." looking at Naruto and Sakura as there mouths dropped open.

"What! That's a job for an jonin or the ANBU why give it to us?" Asked Sakura looking at Kakashi with surprise.

"All the jonin or ANBU sent after this ninja were either killed or had a seal placed on them to keep them from using there chakra." Looking at her.

"What! You mean." She said.

"That's right one way or another this person has ended every jonin or ANBU's ninja career." Looking at the both of them.

"Don't worry Sakura we can take this guy out." Said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

"We have a long way to go yet he's been known to hang around the center of the woods near a river." Said Kakashi.

"A river it could be tricky to catch him if he knows any water jutsu." said Naruto.

"It's possible but we won't find out just waiting around here and talking about it." Said Kakashi starting to walk toward the woods.

_several hours later_.

"Alright we're here so where is he!" Said Naruto looking around noticing a waterfall feeding a rather large river.

"Why don't you just shout even louder and let him know we're here." Said Sakura looking at him.

"HEY MYS… MMM!" Naruto looked at Sakura who was covering his mouth.

"Idiot I didn't actually mean it." She said looking around.

"He's here" said Kakashi looking around then a mist appeared around them. "This is the Hiding Mist Jutsu everyone be ready for anything!" As they jumped into the trees.

"He's looking to make things difficult for us." Thought Naruto "Wait this mist my eye's are blurring what's happening?" Starting to rub them.

"This mist my eye sight is blurred and it's more difficult to move." Thought Kakashi "He's buying time to get away damn it can't see a thing now what is this it's not the Hiding Mist jutsu but what is it?"

"Eternal Dragon Seal!" Came a voice as Kakashi turned around.

"How did he get behind me much less see?" As he was struck he looked down to see a mark had burned through the fabric of his arm and onto his skin. "Wait" thinking back to what Tsunade told him.

"_Those that where left alive had a seal placed on them that prevents them from using there chakra."_

"Damn he sealed my chakra." Looking at the mark which looked like a dragon coiled around a ying yang symbol. "Every one be careful he's using the mist for cover he can see in it" he shouted.

"What how can he see?" Said Naruto as he felt something behind him. "What?" turning.

"Dragon Bind jutsu!"

"What is this?" Said Naruto as a vine that looked like a dragon came out from the tree he was in and bound him "How could I have been so careless?" As he struggled to reach for a kunai but couldn't as the vine tightened even more while he struggled "The more I struggle the tighter it becomes ah it's getting harder to breath." Thinking to himself "I need to think of something."

"I've got one tied up two to go." Looking at two heat signatures "I need to get the Jonin next" Thought the ninja moving forward.

"He's near" Kakashi said to himself.

"Dragon bind jutsu" The person watched the dragon like vine wrap around the figure which changed into a log.

"Got you" Said Kakashi jumping down at him "What" As the person disappeared.

"Fire prison jutsu"

"What" said Kakashi as he was surrounded by a wall of fire. "How did you?" Staring at the person in front of him.

"Your so called body wasn't giving off heat." Said the person eyeing Kakashi.

"That's how you've been able to see us?" Asked Kakashi staring back.

"Yes thanks to the ability of my Dragon eye I can see a persons body heat" As Kakashi looked at his eye's which were green with a black slit.

"Ah" Yelled Sakura as she ran at the person from behind the person spun around allowing her to pass by and thrust a kunai through her back "Ah ack" coughing as a bit of blood spat out from her mouth "Na…" she whispered falling to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Kakashi as he tried to get close to her but couldn't while the person pulled the kunai out of her back then turned her over.

"Sakura?…Sakura answer me where are you?" Shouted Naruto fear in his eyes as he used the power of the Kyuubi to break the vine.

"No" Said the person as he dropped the kunai and fell to his knees "Sis… sister" As tears fell to the ground "I… I'm" as he picked up Sakura's body "Don't worry I'll… I'll save you" making sighns so fast that his hands were a blur then placed a hand over her wound "Dragons secret art: Dragon Revive Jutsu" Kakashi watched in amazement as the wound was healed and Sakura's eye's slowly opened.

"Huh where I thought I was dead" Looking up at the person "Wait you're" As the person looked down at her with his tear stained face.

"You're not my sister she's dead my family's dead my clan's dead my whole village destroyed" As tears continued to drop to the ground he canceled the Fire prison while he picked up the kunai.

"Wait!" yelled Kakashi as he ran forward.

"No!" Yelled Sakura as she grabbed a hold of the persons arm "This isn't the way" Trying her best to hold back his arm.

"Let go what do you care" As he continued to cry.

"Please listen to our offer that's all we want." Said Sakura looking at him pleadingly.

"Here" said Kakashi handing the person the scroll Tsunade had sent, the person looked at the paper then let out a sigh.

"**You've been beat kid.**" Came a voice in the persons head.

"No I haven't why should I listen to anything they have to say?" Arguing with the voice.

"**Because it's time to find a permanent place to live and move on you idiot this life is not what your parent's and sister would've wanted and you know it!**" Replied the voice.

"I've been fine by myself Seishi!" Countered the person.

"**It's time to move on you're the hope's and dreams of your family and your sister knew that do you want her sacrifice to be meaningless**?" Kakashi watched in interest as the person in front of him seemed to be having a inner conflict. "**Have I ever put you in harms way? You're my vessel after all.**"

"Fine you win this one dragon." Commented the person taking the scroll and reading it. "Tsunade-sama" thinking to himself "I'll hear what she has to say" as Naruto ran up. "I won't remove the seal on you until we arrive at the village." Looking at Kakashi "Understood?" Looking at him.

"Yes shall we go then?" Asked Kakashi looking at the person.

"You guys stay at least nine feet away from me how ever the girl can walk as close as she wants" as he started walking toward the forest entrance.

"Sakura you should walk next to him incase he tries to escape or kill himself." Said Kakashi following.

"Al… Alright" running up next to the person as they continued through the woods.

_Tsunade's Office_

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation" Said Tsunade looking at the person "If I was only younger" Thinking to herself admiring the boy in front of her.

"My name is Ryu Shin" bowing.

"Shin you are originally of the Ryu clan from the village of Rose am I correct?" Looking at him his cloths were torn and dirty but they let her get a glimpse of the well toned muscles underneath "I really do wish I was younger" Thinking again.

"…Correct" surprised she knew such details about him.

"Then you have had a rough life by your self developing your skills." Said Tsunade when the door opened.

"Tsunade-sama I… oh my apologies I didn't realize you were in a meeting." Said Anko as she entered.

"Quite alright Anko" Looking at the violet haired kunoichi.

"**Wow what a looker why don't you say hello maybe she'll go out on a date with you and maybe she'll do something else too if your lucky**." Commented the dragon sending Shin a mental picture of a naked Anko moaning underneath him causing Shin's face to turn red.

"You know for being such a noble dragon you are one of the biggest pervert's I know Seishi." As Anko looked at him curiously "I'll stay" Looking at Anko which deepened his blush even more she looked back at him and also blushed a bit.

"Why is he staring at me? He is cute though there's something about him that I find attractive" thought Anko licking her lips "No it's wrong I cant he's just a kid but" as she looked at Shin "Pardon me Tsunade-sama." Tsunade gave a little chuckle as she looked at the two red faced people in her office.

"Alright Anko-kun" giving her a smile.

"Good day Anko it was nice to meet you" said Shin bowing.

"It was nice to meet you to" She said nervously as she left.

"What's with her?" Thought Shin turning back to Tsunade who just smiled.

"You'll have to go through a test to determine the rank you will be given in our village." Giving Shin another pleasant smile.

"Alright" Replied Shin raising a eyebrow at her.

"I'm curious about what you can do" Continued Tsunade continuing to smile "Then I'll see you tomorrow for the test?"

"Yes" Replied Shin bowing to her then leaving.

"So you're staying then?" Asked Kakashi looking at Shin as he exited.

"Yes and before I forget" Kakashi watched as Shin placed his hand over the seal on his arm causing it to disappear. "You'll be able to use your chakra now" Said Shin walking away.

_The next day_

"What's going on?" Asked Ino opening her door as some of the students went running down the street.

"Well well looks like I know something you don't" said Sakura mockingly.

"Tell me Sakura what's going on?" she asked glaring at her friend.

"There's going to be a match in fifth teen minutes at the academy and you'll be late for it" Said Sakura continuing to run down the street.

"No I wont!" Yelled Ino "Why am I the last person to know these things." She mentally complained.

"Tsunade-sama every one is here and everything is set for the match" Said Iruka.

"Alright then" Said Tsunade as she walked out the door.

"I wonder who he'll end up fighting?" Asked Naruto.

"This match will determine his status here it will probably be a jonin but I hope he can do well enough to at least join our team." Replied Sakura.

"He took almost all of us out by himself this wont be much of a match he'll win." Said Naruto as Shin stepped out onto the floor.

"There he is I wonder what he tastes like?" thought Anko as a small smile crept onto her lips "Damn it It's bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about him last night." Blushing "But his long silver hair, dark blue eyes, and well toned body I can't help myself I want him." As the smile became bigger and turned into one of her crazed looks.

"What are you thinking about Anko?" Asked Kurenai with a mischievous smile recognizing the look in her friends eye's as Anko looked up in surprise then back at Shin "Oh my Anko you are a naughty girl aren't you?" Giving a little laugh as the smile on Anko's face become wider and more evil looking.

"I'm not the one with the dirty mind I was just thinking about a book I read last night there was some erotic scenes in it." Protesting "I want to be with him I don't care if he is eleven years younger then me I want to kiss and touch every spot on his body" Thinking to herself.

"Alright Ryu Shin this match will determine what rank you will be given in our village your opponent will be Maito Gai good luck to you Shin" Said Tsunade as Gai stepped forward.

"Don't hold back or you'll regret it" Said Shin staring at Gai.

"You asked for it don't blame me when you're lying in the hospital" Running at him Dynamic Entry" As Shin disappeared "Where did he go?" Looking around "He can't be faster then me can he?"

"Dragon Mist Jutsu"

"What?" Said Gai as a thick mist appeared "Damn it I can't see a thing what is this? I can barley move my vision is starting to blur to."

"It's over Gai doesn't have a chance now" Said Kakashi looking at the mist covered field.

"Dragon Mist? Never heard of that jutsu" Said Anko looking at the thick mist.

"I don't understand neither of them can see now" Said Kurenai watching with a bit more interest.

"I can't see him but he can't see me either" Said Gai thinking to himself "Huh what's going on?" As the mist was swept away.

"Dragon Storm jutsu" said Shin finishing the hand signs.

"What!" As storm clouds appeared "How is this possible?" As drops of rain fell down and the wind picked up then lighting bolts that looked like dragons came down and began sticking at Gai nearly hitting him each time.

"Game over Dragon Bind Jutsu" Said Shin as a vine like dragon came up out of the ground and grabbed Gai who appeared behind him.

"The battle is over Ryu Shin is the winner." Said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"How could I loose?" As the vine released him "Your eyes" As he looked at Shin while they turned back to blue.

"You were a little more difficult then I originally thought your speed caught me off guard and because of it you were the first to dodge my Dragon Storm Jutsu." Shacking Gai's hand.

"Those jutsu are unlike anything I've seen I'll be sure to work harder for a rematch." replied Gai.

"He did it he won." Smiling down at him "Any one who could beat a strong opponent like Gai so easily has to be truly strong and skilled it makes me want him even more" Thought Anko.

"He did it I knew he could" Said Naruto happily.

"Alright I wonder what rank he'll be given?" Said Sakura.

"Jonin probably" Replied Naruto.

"I will discuss what rank to give you with the others and I will let you know tomorrow Shin" Said Tsunade.

"Alright Hokage-sama" bowing to her then he turned and walked away.

_Later that night_

"Mmmm…oooooh Shin you taste so good I want more" Said Anko as she ran her tongue across a cut on Shin's cheek then kissed him.

"I love you Anko" Said Shin kissing her then ran his tongue across a cut on her shoulder she blushed then closed her eyes letting out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around him then she opened them and he was gone she sat up in her bed.

"A dream" Thought Anko in disappointment "It felt so real I can't suppress these feelings anymore I need him." She said to herself running her hand through her violet hair as the sound of a violin came through the window "A violin?" Getting up and walking toward the window "That song it's beautiful" As she looked down then she quickly turned away from the window "It's Shin" her heart was now beating as she went to her dresser and pulled out some cloths and put them on.

"Happy birthday sister" Thought Shin as he finished the song.

"That was beautiful Shin…" Said Anko as he turned to her "I couldn't help over hearing it " As he looked at her a slight blush on her face. "What's wrong with me?" She thought "I've never been this nervous around men before" as her face turned a slight red .

"Thank you Anko" As he turned and started to walk a way

"Wait Shin I" As she paused "I…" As Shin turned to her "It's nothing" She said turning and walking away leaving him puzzled.

_The Next Day_

"The decision has been made Shin to give you the rank of jonin for your skill." Said Tsunade "However since you are also the youngest jonin in our village we will be assigning you a partner to help you till you've become accustomed to how things work." She continued with a smile "The partner we're assigning to you will be Mitarashi Anko she's very dependable and skilled why don't you get to know her today and tomorrow I will have your first assignment." Giving him a bigger smile as he looked at her confused.

"I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama but I prefer to work by myself." Looking at her as she looked at him.

"This is not a option Shin like it or not Anko is going to be your partner understand?" She said looking at him sternly.

"Yes" He replied bowing before leaving.

"Good morning Shin" said Anko walking up behind him.

"Hello Anko we'll have our first assignment tomorrow I'll see you then." As she looked at him confused as he walked away.

_Shopping District _

"Tsunade-sensei certainly asked for a lot of things today" Thought Sakura carrying a large heavy bag then she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry" She apologized.

"That's alright looks like you got quite a load" Said Shin as Sakura peeked around the bag.

"Shin" She said surprised "Why are you here?"

"Well I needed to pick up a few supplies for my mission tomorrow" Looking at her "She looks so much like Sumire although her hair and eye color are different" Thinking to himself.

"Is there something wrong Shin?" She asked blushing a little at his scanning gaze.

"You…just remind me of someone I knew when I was younger" He said looking away from her.

"Oh well I need to get going Tsunade-sensei is waiting for me more training you know" She said giving him a smile before turning to leave.

"What's your name?" Asked Shin as she stopped and looked at him.

"It's Haruno Sakura" She said giving him a smile before continuing on her way. Shin turned and found what he was looking for a clothing store he needed new cloths since what he had was old and tattered. Tsunade gave him some money so he could get supplies he stopped and looked behind him and saw a tan jacket disappear around the corner.

"If you're just going to follow me Anko then you might as well join me." He said a bit of annoyance in his voice as Anko stepped around the corner a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't following we just happened to be going the same way" As she walked up to him. "So you were going to go cloths shopping?" Looking at the store he was about to enter.

"Yeah" Replied Shin looking at her as she gave him a big smile.

"Then let me help you pick out your outfits" Pulling him into the store before he could protest.

"Hello how may I help you?" Asked a sales clerk bowing then giving both Shin and Anko a smile.

"My friend here needs some new cloths" Said Anko as the clerk looked at Shin.

"Not a problem" She said "If you step in here we can take some measurements" Opening a curtain and ushering Shin inside followed by Anko "Now I need you to strip down so I can take your measurements" She said with a smile but Anko had a even bigger one.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Asked Shin looking at Anko who gave him a even bigger smile. He took his shirt off reveling a well toned muscular body but one that came with scars the most notable was a large gash that went diagonally down his entire back the other notable thing was the tattoo of a dragon that went up his entire right arm. After admiring him for a brief second the clerk took the measurements she needed and left leaving Anko and Shin alone his long silver hair had covered the scar on his back.

"How did it happen?" Asked Anko starting to trace the large scare with her finger tips while lightly licking her lips but Shin quickly moved away and turned so he faced her.

"I was careless that was caused by the Shadow Shuriken." Looking at her "It would have killed any other person." As she looked at him curiously she saw a smaller scar about half the length going in the same direction as the one on his back Anko looked at it.

"You mean this scar was also made by the same weapon?" She asked in disbelief.

"The shuriken pierced threw my back and came out my chest." Looking at her.

"But such a injury you would have died" Said Anko trying to make sense of the information she had received as she brought her hand forward to touch the scar but Shin backed away again.

"I have your clothing" Said the clerk returning with several outfits Shin looked at them one was the standard outfit vest, black longs sleeve shirt, mask, and matching pants. The second was a short sleeve shirt and short pants, vest, and mask. The third was more for dress then anything it was a white cloak like jacket with blue flames going around the bottom a black under shirt with white pants that had the same pattern going around the bottom.

"There's something missing" Said Anko leaving as Shin picked the short sleeved shirt and the long pants he also liked the dressier one so he took it too as Anko came back with a black trench coat. "Your missing this" she said handing it to him Shin looked at it.

"Thank you" He said putting the coat on over his new outfit.

"That outfit looks great on you" Said the clerk as she and Anko looked him over. Shin went to the cashier to make his purchase as the clerk went to retrieve four more matching outfits for him he also bought two pairs of gloves one with the fingers cut off and another with the fingers. Anko noticed a few other woman looking Shin over with interest as they left the store she responded to this by walking closer to him and glaring at the onlookers warningly Shin looked at her oddly then moved away. He made his next stop at the weapons store to pickup some kunai and shuriken Anko noticed he preferred the kunai over the shuriken as he bought more of them he also bought a rather cheap looking sword that was in poor condition which he placed on the back of his vest and he bought various other things he would need.

"I like that tattoo on your arm" Said Anko as they made there way to her apartment he had taken his jacket off allowing her to see the tattoo on his right arm.

"Thanks" Said Shin as he and Anko came to a stop in front of a building.

"Maybe you and Naruto should talk you both have a lot in common" Said Anko as she started up the stairs "I'll see you tomorrow" She said disappearing.

"Yeah" He replied watching her go up.

"**She'd make a good wife**" Shin blinked.

"Shut up Seishi" Muttered Shin.

"**You can't avoid this subject forever Shin she has a interest in you and you keep avoiding or pushing her away**." Replied the dragon.

"Mind your own business Seishi this conversation is over" said Shin walking back to his apartment.

End of part one.


	2. Part 2 The Mission

I don't own nothin except my charactor's and his techniques.

Part 2 The Mission

Shin marveled at his craftsmen ship by getting a few other needed metals and carving in ruins from his family's shrine he effectively recreated and improved his great great grandfather's sword Shin looked the picture and instructions in a book in front of him before placing his new sword in the sheath on his back.

"Father I bet you would be very proud of me" he thought closing the door behind him.

_Tsunade's Office_

"Good morning Shin and Anko" greeted Tsunade.

"Good morning Hokage-sama" they replied bowing.

"Now then" said Tsunade looking Shin over and smiled she couldn't help but notice the similarities in his and Anko's dress particularly the trench coats they both wore. "I decided to start you off with something easy" looking at the both of them. "There's been a report of bandits robbing trade convoys on there way to the Land of Waves I don't think I have to tell you how important these trade convoys are for there economy Anko." She said as the kunoichi shook her head in understanding. "The convoy leaves in five hours they're re-supplying as we speak I'm also sending Kakashi and Naruto to help you." She said as Shin and Anko bowed and left.

"Shin why do you always bow when entering and leaving Tsunade-samas presence?" asked Anko.

"I do it because I hold great respect for her" he said as they exited the building.

"Shin why do you act so distant we're suppose to be partners don't you trust me?" Asked Anko looking at him as they made there way to the convoy.

"It doesn't concern you Anko" replied Shin speeding up while she stopped and looked at him angrily .

"So Shin what do you think of Konoha so far?" asked Naruto looking at him he had arrived at the convoy soon after Shin and was wanting to know more about the newest addition to the village.

"It's a lot better then living in the wild" looking at Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"SHIN!" Yelled Anko.

"Uh oh she seems mad about something." Said Naruto watching the kunoichi stomp toward Shin.

"We need to talk" she growled looking at him with a look that said not to mess with her as she pulled him off to a wooded area.

"What?" Asked Shin looking at her.

"What is your problem Shin why are you trying to avoid me?" Asked Anko as he turned away from her. "Talk to me" she continued.

"It's not your problem Anko so just leave it alone." Trying to walk away but was shoved to the ground and held down.

"TALK!" She yelled.

"It's my problem and nobody else's" He said as she continued to look at him.

"Not acceptable" she continued getting even more aggravated.

"**Shin enough already TELL HER**!" Yelled Seishi.

"FINE!" Yelling and startling Anko. "You want to know why I push you away?" As Anko shook her head confirming that she did. "It's because I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" disappearing leaving a baffled Anko in a black smoky haze.

"Damn it!" Thought Anko as she stood up then disappeared herself. Shizune looked as Anko appeared and stormed toward Tsunade's office giving her a glare that said not to mess with her. "Tsunade-sama what inhuman thing have you paired me with?" She hissed as Tsunade looked up from her paper work a bit aggravated at the rude intrusion.

"What do you mean?" Looking at her confused.

"You know what I mean Shin keeps pushing me aside, avoiding me when ever possible, won't talk to me and he look's at me like I'm not wanted!" She growled as Tsunade leaned back in her chair and closed her eye's while tapping her finger on the arm rest of the chair.

"I had hoped that maybe pairing you with Shin would open him up a little." Looking at her.

"How is that suppose to happen if he wont talk to me?" Continued Anko.

"I suppose I could tell you what I know about him if you knew at least that maybe you could get him to open up a little more and Naruto might be able to help too." Said Tsunade pulling a scroll out of her desk. "I don't know much about the Ryu clan or the village they lived in" opening the scroll. "What I do know is that they were hired as hunters, or for assassination missions and were good at what they did, another thing is that you didn't hire one person you hired a team, other then that I don't know much more about the actual people." Looking at Anko as she continued. "Then around thirteen years ago the village was destroyed and it was thought that all members of the Ryu clan were killed no one knows who did it but it must have been one of the other countries who saw them as a threat." Anko had her chin placed between her thumb and finger in thought as Tsunade finished.

"I see thank you Tsunade-sama" said Anko disappearing. Shin laid in a tree lazily in the middle of the woods a few freshly cut tree's lay below due to his having to vent.

"**Why do you keep pushing her away Shin when you know she's only trying to get to know you?**" Asked Seishi as Shin let out a annoyed sigh letting the dragon inside him know he didn't want to have a conversation with him.

"The truth" said Shin looking at the dragon through his minds eye. "I don't want to get attached to her." Seishi looked at him Shin could see the surprise in the silver dragon's eye's. "You know my goal is to find that snake eyed bastard and kill him and you also know that I might die in the process even with your power." He continued as the dragon shook his head in disappointment.

"**You can't keep pushing people away because your scared of getting attached your already starting to get attached to Sakura.**" Countered the dragon as Shin looked away annoyed.

"She's different alright" countered Shin.

"**Because she looks like Sumire right?**" Asked the dragon.

"I…just leave me alone" said Shin severing the link he had with Seishi. "What do you want now?" Asked Shin as Anko came up behind him it was easy to find him since there was a path of destruction left were he was going.

"I want to know if you knew who attacked your village?" Asked Anko as he turned to her a deadly look in his eye. "I thought if you knew then I could help you find any information you could use." She continued as he turned away. Anko looked down disappointed but not ready to give up. "Maybe you could tell me about your clan?" she continued to push but received no response she sighed then turned to leave.

"Our clan was a close family" said Shin as Anko turned back to him. "Our families usually had twins so we hired out to countries in teams of at least two always sibling's that way there wouldn't be any separations." He continued as Anko sat on the branch next to him.

"So did you have a sister?" She asked.

"Yes her name was Sumire and…" Anko watched as a tear escaped his eye then ran down his cheek.

"She was killed wasn't she?" She continued to ask.

"Yes" said Shin as the images of that day flashed through his mind. "She was raped then killed in front of my eye's" as more tear's escaped his face as Anko looked at him shocked.

"Who would do something so horrible like that this person must be one sick freak." Thought Anko. "Do you know who did it?" She asked as Shin turned to her.

"From what I can remember he used a lot of snake like jutsu but that's about it I'd know him if I saw him though all I would need to see is his eye's" said Shin as Anko looked away she heard everything she needed to hear.

"There's something I need to tell you Shin" as he looked at her "the person you're looking for is Orochimaru" he looked at her.

"How do you…"

"Because he was my sensei" she said cutting him off as he stared. "He trained me then he used me and finally he discarded me like I was nothing" she continued with a bit of anger in her voice. "You probably don't want anything to do with me now and I wouldn't blame you" as a tear slide down her face Shin didn't say anything.

"I guess we have something in common don't we?" Asked Shin as Anko looked up at him then gave a smile.

"I guess we do" she said pressing her body against his.

"Anko what are you doing?" As he quickly got out from under her and put a little distance between himself and her. Anko got back up but then rushed him and held him to the tree pinning his arms to it.

"I want to help you I want that bastard as much as you" she continued while pressing her body against his again.

"Anko mmmmm" Shin tried to speak but was cut off by Anko's kiss which caused Shin to blush furiously.

"What's wrong embarrassed?" Asked Anko after pulling away and noticing the red hue on his face.

"We need to go the convoy will be leaving soon." Said Shin quickly retreating followed by Anko who had a big grin on her face.

_The convoy_

"Where have you been there almost ready to leave!" Yelled Naruto a bit annoyed.

"Now Naruto no need to get angry what's important is that they're back." Said Kakashi looking at him.

"I guess so but don't disappear like that again or you'll have to deal with me." Said Naruto looking at Shin sternly.

"You won't have to worry about that" said Shin as a large man walked up to the group.

"We're ready to go" he said as the group looked up at him.

"Alright Naruto and I will watch the rear" said Kakashi.

"Then I guess that means Shin and I have the front" said Anko

"You have the front Anko I would much rather scout ahead" said Shin walking toward the front of the convoy.

"Alright then" said Kakashi looking at Anko who seemed a little disappointed.

"**You know Shin your new girlfriend didn't look to pleased about your decision**" as Shin continued to walk.

"She's not my girlfriend." He replied a bit annoyed.

"**Oh really I know you enjoyed her little kiss**" as a blush appeared on Shin's face while the dragon replayed the image over and over.

"Cut it out Seishi I didn't like it. " deepening his blush as he started to walk ahead.

"Shin" thought Anko walking next to one of the cart's "I got you to open up a little but it's not enough." She thought to herself then a big grin appeared on her face.

"What were you thinking about Anko" asked Kakashi who came up next to her a bit uneasy about her behavior.

"None of your business Kakashi" she replied walking to the head of the convoy. Shin's eyes narrowed they were green with a black slit now.

"It wont do any good to hide I'll still find you" he said to himself as he noticed the body heat of a person up in a tree followed by others in the surrounding areas. "Time for some fun" stopping "Mirage jutsu" then he made a small cut on the dragon tattoo "Summoning technique Dragon jutsu" he called as the tattoo on his arm glowed then disappeared.

"Hey here comes the convoy!" Yelled the bandit in the tree.

"Alright guys get ready" said the leader as Shin passed by. "Only one ninja still easy pickings" he thought. Shin waited patiently for the bandits to strike he smiled looking at the silver colored dragon quietly gliding across the road next to him.

"Now!" Came a yell as twenty men jumped out behind Shin.

"What kept you?" Asked Shin as the convoy that the bandits saw changed into a dragon.

"It's just an illusion" said one.

"Really?" Said Seishi snorting on one of the bandits who started to wave his hand back and forth to clear the air then Seishi snapped him in half in one bite. The others stared wide eyed some peed there pants.

"Was that necessary?" Asked Shin looking at the dragon.

"He insulted me thinking a magnificent creature such as myself was a mere illusion" replied Seishi as he noticed the men were starting to back up.

"Multiple Dragon Bind jutsu" said Shin as multiple dragon shaped vines came out of the ground ensnaring five of the men while the rest tried to run. "Dragon Mist Jutsu" the men soon became lost in a thick mist then one by one Shin systematically took each one out in there confusion and fear as Seishi made his way back to the convoy.

"What's that!" Yelled Naruto as he sat on top of one the carts. Anko and Kakashi looked up to see the rapid approach of the dragon.

"It looks like a dragon" replied a mono toned Kakashi as all three watched the dragon's rapid approach.

"A DRAGON!" Cried Naruto "how are we suppose to fight a dragon?" He said as the dragon slowly advanced toward Anko the convoy stopped and everyone watched nervously as it stopped in front of her and bowed it's head.

"Master Shin has found and taken care of the bandit's the path to your destination is now free Anko" said the dragon bowing again before disappearing. Anko just stared at the spot where the dragon once was.

"Well if what the dragon said is true then there should be no problems for us the rest of the way" said Kakashi as they started moving forward.

"That dragon looked a lot like the one on Shins arm" thought Anko as she caught site of Shin leaning next to a tree his coat was off and she could make out the tattoo on his right arm. Anko ran up to him and noticed a large dirt mound behind the tree. "What's that?" Looking at it.

"A grave" said Shin dryly getting up and joining her as the convoy moved on.

"Hey Shin!" Yelled Naruto as Shin turned to look at him. "You've got to show me how to do some of those jutsu's" he said.

"I can't" said Shin as Naruto looked at him with disappointment.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because some are bloodline techniques and others are used with elemental powers that are hard to control and can't be learned with in a few weeks" replied Shin.

"But I'll work extra hard" he said.

"Naruto it takes years of training to master the basics you'll need to just do the simplest jutsu from my clan" said Shin looking hard at him.

"Alright" he said looking away annoyed as they reached the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Thank you for you assistance" said the large man handing Kakashi a envelope which contained the villages payment.

"You're welcome" said Kakashi turning and walking away as the rest followed.

"Shin" whispered Anko seductively in his ear "I'm going to give you a proper reward for the completion of your first mission" she said lightly nipping his ear sending a shiver through his body. Then he stopped and looked around using his Dragons eye Anko looked at him then also looked around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing" not seeing any body heat signatures except what was coming from the grave "thought I heard something" he said as they caught up with Kakashi. A head peeked out from behind the mound of dirt the symbol for the Hidden Sound Village on his forehead.

"Master Orochimaru will want to know about this" he thought while silently moving away.

"So Shin you can summon a dragon?" Asked Kakashi looking back at him as he continued to walk.

"Yeah everyone in our clan has made a contract with one but the more powerful ones were contracted with the clan leaders" said Shin as Kakashi listened with interest.

"So everyone in your clan had a contract with a dragon then?" asked Naruto

"Yes although each dragon specialized in either one or two elements" said Shin. "How ever when it came to clan leaders we always had a problem."

"Why is that?" Asked Anko hopping to get a little more information. Shin looked at her knowing there was no escaping this as he let out a sigh.

"You see apparently a lot of the families in the clan were blessed with having twins my family being one" said Shin as Anko looked at him a bit annoyed at getting information she already had. Then she began to ponder all the possible outcomes of having children with Shin finding some she liked and some she didn't but this was on the speculation that she would bare his children in the first place. "What the hells wrong with me?" She thought. "We're not even dating and I'm thinking about having children."

"Because of this two branches were formed in the family so to find the head of the clan a tournament would be held one member from each branch the one who showed he or she was the most skillful, smartest, and strongest of the two was elected the current head how ever as more twins were born the more branches spread through the family and the larger the tournament became" said Shin as Naruto looked up at him.

"So which family branch did you come from?" asked Naruto.

"I'm from the main branch of the clan" Replied Shin.

"So you had a twin too right?" asked Naruto as Shin stopped then looked down at the ground sadly.

"Naruto I think a change in subject would be nice" said Anko as she watched a wave of different emotions flash through Shin's eyes.

"It's alright Anko" said Shin "I did have a sister her name was Sumire she was older then me by three minutes but I was always protecting her until our village was attacked." Anko watched as Shin clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. "When the village was attacked my father sent me and my sister away to keep us safe but we were followed my sister gave me the book that contained our families history and our secrets then sent me to hide in a cave behind a waterfall it was a place that only me and her knew of" as a tear fell to the ground while the images flashed before his eyes. "I protested but she told me that I needed to live for the clan to survive because I was stronger I had a higher chance of living she told me it was her turn to protect me the last thing I saw was one of the attackers raping her before he killed her." As he punched a nearby tree out of rage leaving a dent in it "I'll never forget that snake eyed bastard when I find him he's going to pay that snakes going to pay for everything he did to her." he said as Anko looked at him worry in her eye's.

_Konoha_

"Naruto!" Squealed a girl with dark indigo hair and white eye's.

"Hey Hinata!" He yelled grinning as she came running through the gate and hugged him followed by a kiss. Shin looked at the two of them then back at Anko.

"Shin this is Hyuuga Hinata my girlfriend" said Naruto with a big grin on his face "Hinata this is Ryu Shin" Shin looked at her then bowed causing her to blush a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata" he replied.

"It's nice to meet you to Shin" she said also bowing.

"Hinata I need to talk to you for a minute" said Anko.

"Oh okay Anko" she said following her.

"I need a favor" said Anko looking at her as Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you think the next time you and Naruto go out could Shin and I join you?" giving her a big smile.

"I don't see why not are you and Shin dating?" She asked.

"No it's to get him use to being around people especially woman" she said blushing a little as Hinata gave her a pleasant smile.

"Well Naruto and I are going out tonight I know he would enjoy having Shin join us." Looking at Naruto who was from the looks of it in a deep discussion with Shin.

"Alright what time should we meet you then?" Asked Anko.

"How about seven at Naruto's apartment?" Looking at Anko who shook her head agreeing.

"Sound's good seven it is" she said as they rejoined Naruto and Shin.

"Come on Naruto we have some errands to run" she said dragging him off toward some apartment buildings Anko watched the two leave with a bit of snicker.

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3 First Dates and Crazy Girlfriends

I only own my charectors Shin, Seishi and there techniques and nothing else.

Part 3 First dates and crazy girlfriends

Shin sat in his chair nervously shifting around in it he was with Anko, Hinata, and Naruto in a rather nice restaurant. Anko, Naruto, and Hinata were in a conversation about Naruto's training and every once in a while Hinata would give Shin a quick glance and then giggle.

"How did I get myself into this?" Thought Shin thinking back.

_Four Hours earlier_

"Shin" said Anko as they walked toward the Hokage's office.

"What is it?" Asked Shin turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be going to dinner with Naruto and Hinata alright?" Giving him a stern look that said this was not optional.

"Alright" looking away as a shiver went up his spine.

"Good pick me up at my apartment around six thirty and don't be late or I'll have one of my snakes shove it self up your ass." Giving Shin a wide smile causing him to shiver at the thought.

_Present time_

"Excuse us" said Hinata as she and Anko headed for the bathroom while Naruto turned to Shin.

"Man you need to relax a little your acting just like I did when Hinata and I had our first date." Said Naruto as Shin quickly looked at him.

"Date? This is a date?" Looking at Naruto as his face lost it's color.

"Well yeah what did you think it was?" Asked Naruto.

"I thought it was diner between friends" said Shin getting even more nervous.

"Sorry I thought you and Anko were well… together" Looking at Shin as he seemed to get paler.

_Bathroom_

"Really Shin is acting just like Naruto when you two went on your first date?" Asked Anko as Hinata gave another giggle.

"Yeah" replied Hinata. "Naruto and I were so nervous that we spent half the night looking at our food and table." Giving Anko a warm smile.

"So how did you finally get over your shyness?" Asked Anko as Hinata placed her small makeup container back in her coat.

"Actually when Naruto kissed me while we were walking in the park." Said Hinata a slight red blush on her face.

"Really" replied Anko giving Hinata a big grin causing her to blush even more.

"After that thing's kind of just picked up" replied Hinata as she and Anko left the bathroom and headed back for the table. Anko looked at Shin who seemed even more nervous then when she left.

"Is everything alright Shin?" She asked as he looked at her.

"F…Fine" he stuttered.

"Well I think It's time that we went Naruto we have a early day tomorrow." Said Hinata as they got up.

"Yeah it's getting late we'll see you tomorrow Shin" Said Naruto getting up and leaving with Hinata. Shin started to fiddle with his finger's sweat appearing on his face as Anko inched closer to him.

"Can we go for a walk Shin?" Asked Anko whispering into his ear.

"S…Sure" he replied still stuttering.

"Then let's go" she said eagerly pulling him along.

Shin looked around keeping a eye on Anko as they walked through the park coming up to the pond located in the center you could see the moons rays reflecting off it's surface giving it a mystical type of look. Anko stopped near the pond and turned to look at it followed by Shin who seemed to be mesmerized by the sight.

"It's lovely isn't it Shin?" Asked Anko as Shin shook his head not noticing that Anko had moved closer. Anko looked at him the dim light reflecting off his blue eye's she could feel her pulse quicken as she stared into them she licked her lips as he turned to fully look at her.

"Anko" he said looking at her "why me?" He asked as Anko took a step closer to him.

"Why?" Looking at him as she stopped inches from his face. "Because you know what it's like to be alone, you don't look at me with fear, even knowing that it was my sensei who killed your family you still wanted to be around me." Anko continued to look into his eye's then she fell forward allowing Shin to catch her and proceeded to bury her head into his chest. "I may act tough all time and have a psychotic happy go lucky attitude but I have feelings too I need thing's just like other people the same thing's you need I thought I gave up on loving someone but… I love you Shin." she continued as she stared up at him as he bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and continued it for several minutes before parting, Anko looked at Shin before pulling him down into another kiss there tongues exploring each other's mouths as Shin pulled her closer to him. His hand lightly touched her cheek as his fingers wove there way through her hair while she had both arms wrapped around his neck her own fingers entangling themselves into his long silver hair trying to pull him closer as he pulled her down on top of him he sat then laid back on the ground never breaking the kiss. Naruto watched the scene as quietly as possible satisfied with the result then a pair of kunai appeared nearly hitting there mark which was between his legs then looked to find Anko staring directly at him as she sat up the pleasant kiss she was enjoying ruined by the sensing of his presence. Shin looked at her bewildered as to why she stopped "Naruto I wont miss on purpose again" said Anko as Naruto gulped nervously and quickly departed to tell Hinata what he saw.

_Two week's later_

Anko sat against the wall in her room on the bed as she continued to read through a rather thick book she looked down at the sleeping form of her lover and smiled with a lot of insistence and finally a threat she had managed to get Shin to move in with her. She had just gotten a bigger place and she was going to ask Kurenai if she wanted to move in with her and split the rent but then Shin came along and she liked the idea of them living together. Anko went back to the book in her hands it was the book that Shin had mentioned earlier she had read through his clans history, skimmed through the family tree, looked through some of the training techniques, and she was now looking at a list of the clans most notable shinobi and the last name on the list was Sumire it was in Shin's handwriting and next to it she read loving sister and clan savior. A picture slipped out from behind the next page Anko picked it up and studied it there was no doubt in her mind who the boy was in it or the girl she had violate eye's and the same silver hair as Shins she was cute looking and had a smile that could make anyone happy Anko couldn't help but smile while she stared at the photo.

"I hope I can have a daughter similar to Shins sister" she thought taking another glance at Shin who now stirred and slowly opened his eyes as Anko quickly put the picture back and closed the book.

"Good morning Shin" she said as she set the book back onto the shelf near the bed.

"Good morning Anko" he replied as he stretched and sat up Anko looked at him longingly he didn't wear a shirt when he slept so she took it upon herself to etch every muscle into her memory as she ran her hand and finger tips over him and her desire to make him hers would grow the kiss he gave her two weeks ago still burned in her mind "I can't take this anymore I want him I need him." She thought as Shin looked at her.

"There something wrong Anko" as she looked at him with an evil smile on her face and longing lust filled eye's.

"Yeah there is" she said looking at him seductively "I'm your girlfriend and you haven't fucked me yet" pouncing on him.

"Anko mmmph" as she cut him off with a kiss.

"I…want…you" she gasped out in between kiss as she positioned herself so she was above him Shin continued to kiss her down her neck as he began to massage her breasts while she let out small moans as he proceeded to lightly nip her neck and lightly twist her now hard nipples through the fabric of her night shirt. "OOH MORE" she continued to moan as he brook away and pulled her shirt off Shin sat up and pushed Anko over so he was on top of her he looked at her as he let his finger tips hover just above her skin and glide down over her chest and breasts as her breathing quickened and a slight shiver went down her body.

"Don't…you…think…we're moving…a little fast" asked Shin kissing her again.

"Shut up ooh…and aah…fuck me" she managed to get out in between moans flipping him over so she was on top of him again. Anko sat up on her knees as Shin sat up and began to lightly suck on her nipples she wrapped her hands around his head to pull him closer "AAH" she continued to moan as his hands slid down the out side of her thighs then back up the inside stopping just short of her slit before going back to the outside again as she pulled him away and kissed him deeply again "do…you enjoy…teasing me?" she asked gasping for breath.

"Maybe" he replied kissing her again while running his fingers through her lavender hair then she shoved him down and in one quick movement she had his pants and boxers off she looked at the throbbing erection in front of her and she gave Shin a evil smirk that sent a shiver down his spine and made him even harder as he waited in anticipation for what she had in mind.

"I guess you were more excited then I thought" lightly sliding her fingertips up and down the rock hard shaft as Shin let out a gasp and a low moan "it's bigger then I thought it would be" thinking to herself staring at it hungrily while lightly tracing and rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"OHH A…ANKOOO" he moaned as she continued.

"I'd have to estimate maybe five and half inches long and three inches wide" she thought as she licked her lips "I can't wait to have him inside me but first" thought Anko as she knelt down and had the tip of her tongue ready to flick the very tip of the shaft which she know grabbed a hold of earning another moan from her lover then she heard what sounded like desperate pounds on the door "no I'm so close I can practically taste it" she thought trying to ignore the pounding but it just increased.

"ANKO" came a yell "I KNOW YOUR'RE IN THERE."

"Kurenai!" thought Anko getting up angrily and throwing a robe on as she made her way toward the door "I'll be right back lover" she said seductively as she traced her fingers down his cheek then under his chin and lifting his head up a little as she kissed him "and when I return I'll give you one of my special treatments" smiling evilly at a now confused looking Shin before disappearing around the corner. "This had better be an emergency Kurenai because I'm busy" throwing open the door to reveal her red eyed friend.

"Busy?" said Kurenai with a smile when she saw her messed up hair and several red marks on her neck "you know you really should share him with me Anko" playfully sliding her out stretched fingers down Anko's cheek and under her chin before pulling them away.

"He's mine and I plan on making it permanent" said Anko giving her a look of warning.

"Oh well" said Kurenai "but I really don't see you as the motherly or married type."

"Is there a reason you're here Kurenai" asked Anko getting more annoyed.

"Yes we received word that a small band of Sound shinobi are in the area Hokage-sama has already sent Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Kakashi out to find them and she wants you and Shin to help them." she said as Anko let out a annoyed sigh.

"Alright will be out in a minute" said Anko closing the door and turning to find Shin standing in the doorway of the bed room she walked over to him and slid her finger tips down his chest again before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him. "I guess we'll have to pick up where we left off later" smiling at Shin as she went to get dressed.

"That was close" thought Shin "her kissing and touch are addictive" he continued to think.

"**Ha Ha Ha it's going to happen sooner or later and would you rather it be someone else**?" inquired the Dragon.

"No she's the only one for me that I'm sure of she's beautiful, smart, tough, and doesn't take anything from anyone she's perfect for me." Answering the dragon.

"**I think you father would have agreed with you after all your mother was similar**" earning a smile from Shin.

"That she was" replied Shin as Anko appeared behind him and kissed his neck before giving it a quick bite leaving a mark.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied as they left.

_Outside the village _

"Come on where are they" said Naruto tapping his foot impatiently as he noticed two figures running toward the village gate. "It's about time!" shouting at two figures as they got closer.

"We were in the middle of something alright" said Anko still a bit annoyed.

"Alright we should split into two person teams" said Kakashi looking at everyone "I think Kiba will be my partner" he said after a moment of thought.

"I'll go with Anko" said Hinata as both Anko and Naruto looked at her with surprise.

"Then I guess that leaves me and Shin" said Naruto a bit disappointed.

"Alright the sighting was in this general area" said Kakashi "we'll meet back here in one hour to report our findings or bring back any prisoners" he continued.

"Alright then let's go" said Naruto as the teams went in separate directions.

_Fifth teen minutes later_

"Anko I have a question" said Hinata.

"What is it Hinata?" looking at her as they landed on a tree branch.

"How can I…" pausing as her face turned red "I want to know how I can pleasure Naruto" she said as her face turned even redder.

"How you can pleasure Naruto" said Anko wide eyed "you don't mean."

"Yes" said Hinata "I want to show Naruto how much I love him" she said looking up at Anko pleadingly.

"Well I suppose I could tell you one way" looking Hinata over "or two" with a smile "you know what a blow job is right?" looking at her.

"Yes but I never tried it" looking down sheepishly.

"That's something he would enjoy but don't do it right away make him want it you know toy with him a bit" giving her a wide smile.

"Toy with him?" looking at her puzzled.

"Yeah lightly trace your finger tips all over his hard cock and every once in awhile use the tip of your tongue to flick the tip of it then after a few minutes of doing that run your tongue over and around the head stopping to lightly suck on the very tip and finally to finish him press your breasts together around his dick so it slides between them and begin to suck on the head while licking it by this point you should be driving him mad." said Anko looking at Hinata who was now making sure she remembered every detail "and as time goes on you'll discover different ways to pleasure him but in my opinion this one gets the best results" as Hinata shook her head agreeing.

"Thank you Anko I'll try that" said Hinata happily.

"I know someone else who's going to get the same treatment" thought Anko as she gave a little snicker while she and Hinata continued through the trees.

"So Shin I've noticed you and Anko are spending a lot more time together" said Naruto.

"So" said Shin as they landed on a tree branch.

"So are you dating her or are you both really good friends?" he asked.

"I'm dating her" said Shin bluntly.

"Oh how far have you gotten with her?" he asked as Shin thought back to the mornings events

"Not far all we're doing right now is kissing and eating out" He said leaping to the next branch followed by Naruto.

"You mean you and Shin are" said Hinata as she and Anko made there way back.

"That's right Hinata and I plan on marrying him" said Anko smiling even more.

"But isn't it a little soon to be thinking about something like that?" she asked as they reached the meeting spot first.

"Not for me it just feel's right he's already living with me and word is already getting around about how skilled he is I've even watched some woman follow him while meeting me and I've caught others hitting on him even Tsunade-sama has been eyeing him the only way to make it stop is to make him permanently mine" she said noticing that everyone was returning. Naruto and Shin came back with nothing while Kakashi and Kiba came back with three prisoners.

"Well we have three out of the four but some how the fourth eluded us" said Kakashi

"I couldn't even sniff him out" said Kiba annoyed.

"Well we should get these three back for interrogation" said Kakashi as Shin walked up to all three.

"But first a little insurance" said Shin "Eternal Dragon Seal" as a familiar looking seal appeared on all three prisoners "just to let the three of you know I sealed your chakra so you won't be able to use it." smirking as they started to escort them back to the village.

_Hokage's Office_

Shin waited outside Tsunade's office wanting to hear the information she had gotten from the three Sound ninja.

"Hello Shin" said a sweet voice as a pair of lips pressed against his cheek he turned to meet the familiar jade colored eyes of Sakura who was smiling as she leaned against him. "When you're done with your meeting maybe we can go get something to eat perhaps there's been some problems I've wanted to talk about with someone" she said as Anko walked up to them.

"Sakura why are you clinging to my boyfriend?" She asked the now nervous pink haired girl.

"Uh Anko it's not what you think I was just asking if Shin would like to go out as friends" said Sakura as Anko glared at her. Anko was about to give her an answer to that question when the door behind them opened.

"Ah Anko just the person I wanted to see" said Tsunade.

"What did you find out?" asked Shin eagerly.

"I'm sorry Shin but they didn't have any useful information how ever I do need to speak with Anko right now" as Anko entered the room.

"Sakura you try anything with him and I'll have to hurt you" said Anko as the door shut behind her.

"Like I'm interested" she called after her "let's go Shin" pulling him along.

"What did you need Hokage-sama?" asked Anko.

"I did find something out Anko" looking at her.

"But you told Shin"

"I know what I told Shin" cutting her off. "I didn't want to worry him you see apparently Orochimaru has a personal interest in him the ninja sent here were sent to gather information on him" looking at Anko worriedly "I thought you should know" Anko looked at the floor in thought.

"It's only a matter of time before Orochimaru comes looking for Shin himself" thinking to herself "Shin we don't have much time" whispering to herself as Tsunade looked at her worried.

"That's all I found out" she said as Anko nodded her head before bowing then leaving.

"Shin I won't let him take you he'll have to kill me first" as she made her way back to there apartment.

End of part 3


	4. Part 4 Proposels and Decsions

I don't own anything except for Shin, Seishi, and there techniques. "**WARNING THIS PART DOSE HAVE A LEAMON YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**"

Part 4 Proposals and Decisions

Shin sat across the table from Sakura looking at her as she stared back.

"Shin have you ever loved someone but realized it to late?" She asked looking at him.

"No I haven't why?" he asked.

"I love Sasuske but I love another too" looking at him "I love him more then a friend but he's with someone already" as a tear escaped her eye "I was foolish not to realize it sooner and now he's gone just like Sasuke" as tears began to stream down her face Shin moved next to her as she buried her face into his chest.

"If you don't mind my asking Sakura who is it?" As she looked at him.

"I…It's…Naruto" she whispered "I was so busy trying to get Sasuke that I was blind to my real feelings about him and now it's to late he has Hinata and I have no one now." Shin looked out the window as he stroked Sakura's hair and saw Hinata and Naruto it was obvious that Naruto heard the conversation as he seemed conflicted with something as did Hinata as they exchanged a few words before moving on.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Shin as Sakura pulled away and nodded her head.

"I needed to talk to someone about this and I feel better now thank you Shin" as she got up and left.

_Else where_.

"Not much time if Orochimaru is interested in Shin I have to protect him he's all I have maybe I should bring up marriage to him but it hasn't been a month yet." Thought Anko stopping near her apartment and looked up "Shin what should I do" continuing to think as she climbed the stairs.

Anko walked into her apartment still deep in thought the lights were on meaning Shin was back from his dinner with Sakura it was late and she had spent the last several hours wandering around the city. "Should I ask him?" she thought "would he want to go this far with me or would he think it's to soon?" she continued to think as she made her way to the bed room she looked in and found Shin asleep on the bed a small smile appeared on Anko's face "he always seems so peaceful while asleep" she thought as she entered. She sat at the edge of the bed and lightly stroked his hair "so much for finishing what I started this morning" bending down and giving him a light kiss before getting back up to get ready for bed herself.

"You were gone for along time Anko" said Shin cracking one eye open and looked at her as she stopped and turned to him.

"I had some thinking to do" she said looking at him warmly "Shin I have a question for you a serious one" she said as he sat up.

"What is it?" giving her his undivided attention.

"If we had the time would you… have married me" looking at him.

"Yes" not putting much thought into his answer "but we have time we don't need to rush" he said kissing her neck while wrapping his arms around her.

"That's just it we don't have much time" leaning back into his embrace and resting her head on his chest.

"What are you talking about Anko?" He asked as she looked up at him then back to the floor.

"Tsunade-sama found out that Orochimaru had sent those ninja to gather information on you apparently you've gotten his attention and now it's only a matter of time before he comes looking for you" she said in a low voice. "Tsunade-sama didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you but… I don't know how much time is left" looking back at him "I want to kill him so badly but I don't want to die" now snuggling into his chest "before I would've gladly given my life if it met that Orochimaru would be dead…but now"

"That's enough Anko" said Shin cutting her off and holding her tighter as she looked at him "I love you Anko and I swear I won't let anything happen to you" kissing her she looked at him as she wrapped a arm around his neck and kissed him back as his finger tips slowly traveled up and down her thigh causing a small moan.

**WARNING LEAMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE'EM OR YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH THEN DON'T READ SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS ''END OF LEAMON''.**

"His kiss has so much passion in it just like our first one my body feels like it's on fire his touch is cool and relaxing yet exhilarating" she thought as Shin's hand traveled from her thigh up her side and around her stomach Anko pulled away as Shin looked at her confused as to way she stopped then she took his hand and placed it on her breast. Shin lightly squeezed it earning another small moan from Anko then he stopped and looked at her. "Don't stop Shin I like it" she whispered into his ear as he continued lightly rolling the now hardening nipple between his thumb and finger. "Oooh" she moaned as she took his other hand and pulled it down into the short tan skirt she was wearing "here too" she whispered huskily as he began to rub her pussy through her silk panties. "Ohhhhhh" she continued to moan as her breathing became rapid as she started to kiss him more intensely Shin slipped his hand under her top and began to massage her right breast occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple "OOH SHIN IT FEELS SO GOOD" she continued to moan as he started to kiss and lightly nip her neck. Anko pulled him closer to her starting to grind against his finger's trying to increase her pleasure. "This feel's so good I've never been so turned on before" she thought biting his shoulder hard drawing blood and earning a small yelp from Shin then a moan as she licked the wound "he tastes so good" as she felt him nip her again "harder" she moaned as he bit her Anko slightly looked at him through haze filled eye's "I said harder" her tone showing her impatience as Shin looked at her as she looked back she saw the concern in his eye's "It's alright I want you to taste me as well" she said as she kissed him Shin went to the crock of her neck then lightly sucked on her skin before biting down as hard as he could drawing blood and a moan from Anko Shin licked the blood that came from it before biting another spot and also licking the blood from it. Anko pulled him closer to her, her breathing more erratic "AHH SH…SHIIIN" moaning then she pulled away quickly panting as she shook her head. "no this is not how I want our first time to be I want to show him the pleasure I can give him" thinking to herself. Anko suddenly pushed a even more confused Shin down and held him to the bed he looked up at her a seductive smile on her face as she pulled her top off and flung it to a corner of the room then she bent down and kissed him there tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouth Shin's hand crept up to the back of her head and removed the clasp in her hair allowing it to fall to her shoulders Anko broke away a thin sting of saliva drawn out still connected to there lips then it broke. They looked into each others eyes both showing a strong desire for the other then in one quick motion Shin had Anko in another kiss his right hand running through her purple hair while his left wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer deepening it further her breasts rubbing on his chest her now hard nipples digging into it causing both to let out a pleasurable moan in the other's mouth after what seemed like a eternity Anko parted and began to kiss and nip Shin's neck while running her hands over his chest as she continued to kiss down it coming to the band of his boxers and just like that morning she had them off and thrown somewhere in the room. Anko sat up and looked at the erect staff in front of her "not quite as big as this morning but then he's not as hard as he was then either but I can fix that" she thought.

"Is there something wrong Anko?" Looking at her worriedly and wondering why she stopped so suddenly.

"No" giving him a wide smile then lightly slid her finger tips down the shaft in front of her and was pleased with the low gasp he let out just from her touch she bent down while continuing to lightly slide her finger tips all over his cock she flicked the tip of his dicks head with the tip of her tongue satisfied with the little yelp of surprise her lover made when she did it. Anko lightly kissed the tip of his dick while running the tip of her tongue across it this got her a low moan "I can't last as long as I thought I'm going to have to make this one short" thinking to herself grabbing Shin's dick and began to suck on the head while licking around it then she started to bob her head slowly up and down the now harder shaft.

"A…ANKO…FUUUUCK" he moaned as she felt his hands wrap around her head but she held him down to keep him from bucking as she continued her slow pace.

"Fuck I'm so horny right now I can't wait to feel him inside me" she thought "I'm going to fuck him till he passes out" as a small smile crept over her lips as she continued to suck on his dick.

"AN…ANKO…AAAH" Anko felt his hot seed hit the back of her throat and she greedily gulped down every drop as he continued to cum.

"Gods he tastes so good" she thought continuing to suck and lick till she couldn't find anymore of his seed. She crawled up Shin's chest and kissed him "MMMM" she moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breasts. Anko sat up and looked him longingly "take me Shin I want you to fuck me till you can't anymore" she said as he sat up and looked at her with confused eye's "like this" pulling him closer to her "now suck" she said as he took her nipple of her right breast into his mouth and began to suck on it while she took his other hand and began to have him massage her left breast. "OOOOH" she moaned as he began to pinch and twist the nipple of her left breast then he switched to her left breast and began to give the same treatment that he gave the right one his leg was now in between hers as she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her. She began to rub against his leg as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer "OOOOOOH SHIIIIIN" she moaned as she tried to increase her pace then Shin pushed her down onto the bed and looked at her as she tore her now soaked panties off and spread her legs "suck me and lick me here" pointing to the slit between her legs as he bent down and licked the full length of the slit sending a shiver of delight through Anko and causing her to gasp. Shin proceeded to push his tongue inside her and began to lick and suck around her folds "AAAAAH SH…SHIIN…PL…PLESAE…OOOOH" she yelled as her fingers curled tightly around the sheets of the bed while he continued to eat her out.

"Gods she's beautiful" he thought taking a minute to look at her the sweat on her body was gleaming in the pale moon light coming from the window making her look mystical then he decided to continue before she fully noticed his absence. He licked her opening again but this time came across a hard nub.

"OOOOOH" moaned Anko Shin looked up at her and gave her a evil grin of his own "oh shit" she thought as his face disappeared again he took her clitoris into his mouth and began to suck on it Anko's eye's widened then shut tightly "AAAH OOOH FUUUUCK" she screeched as her back arched as she reached her climax Shin lapped at the juices that were now pouring out of her when she finally collapsed back onto the bed as he started again her hands grabbed his head trying to pull him closer. "YES!…MM…MORE! YES YES OOOOH KEEP GOING SHIIIIINNNN AAAAAH" reaching her second climax and he continued by adding a finger pushing it in and out and swirling it inside her "SHIIIIIT AAAAH" she continued to yell as she came again while he still continued to pump his finger in and out of her then he added another finger while he continued to pleasure his lover. "How can he make me" she tried to think but the pleasure she was getting and the sexual ecstasy she was in at the moment over loaded all her senses and thought process's "FUUUUUCK OOOH SHIIIIINNNN AAAAH" as she went through her most violent orgasm her breathing was now ragged and rapid as he sat up her body was still shacking in small spasms her hair sticking to her face and body her eye's were glazed over and half open Shin bent down and kissed her deeply then pulled away as she let out a content sigh "gods he makes me feel so good we haven't even gotten to the best part yet and I'm already almost exhausted" she thought looking at him and giving him a smile.

"Are you tired Anko?" Asked Shin innocently.

"Don't…worry…about…me it will…take a lot …more then that…to tire me" giving him a bigger smile before pulling him down into another kiss.

"Alright" he said as she pushed him down and got on top of him then she positioned herself above him she looked at him then she took hold of the throbbing shaft and put the head in her pussy then slowly let the shaft slide in but Shin stopped her after it went in part of the way. Shin looked at her she had felt a slight bit of pain which told her where he was "Anko are…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it" cutting him off "if I didn't want this I wouldn't be doing it like I said I want you to fuck me till we pass out and I meant it. Pulling herself down causing the rest of his dick to go into her and break through the barrier inside, Shin didn't move not wanting to hurt her as she adjusted to having him inside her. Anko reached down and pulled Shin into another kiss as she started to slowly bounce up and down slowly increasing the rhythm while she let out a small moan. "OOOOH" she moaned flipping him over so he was on top then tightly wrapped her legs around him while he picked up the pace a little "HARDER" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck Shin pulled almost all the way out then slammed into her "AAAAH YESSS OOOOOH" she moaned as he continued then he stopped and wrapped his hands around her "Shin wha AH" she yelped in surprise as he lifted her up off the bed and she was now leaning against the wall her legs tightly wrapped around him her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in to the crook of his neck as he continued to impale her. "OOOH SHIN YES AAAAH I'M…I'M AAAH" as she climaxed again. Shin spun her away from the wall and fell to the bed so she was under him again then he rapidly began pounding into her "AAAH OOOOH FUUUCK MEEEE AH SHIIIINNNN" she yelled as she climaxed again. He pulled out of her and turned her over so she was on her stomach then shoved his dick back inside her as he lifted her up so she was on her knees back firmly pressed against his chest "OOOH SHIN SHIN SHIN DON'T STOP OOH PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER HAARRDERRR AAAAH!" she continued to beg and moan as she climaxed again. Shin began to twist, pinch, and pull her nipples while massaging her breasts adding to her ecstasy as he continued his hard rapid thrusts into her "SHIN…I'M…I'M…AAAH SHIIIIINNN".

"ANKOOOO" shouted Shin Anko could feel his seed shooting into her completely filling her as they both collapsed next to each other both panting heavily as she turned to face him.

**END OF LEAMON.**

"Shin…I…love…you" said Anko managing to wrap a arm around him and resting her head on his chest as she pulled the blanket over there exhausted bodies.

"I…love…you too…Anko" he replied as his arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her closer to him as sleep finally over took both of them.

_Morning_

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight Naruto?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Sure" he said taking in another mouth full of ramen as she blushed a little.

"I'll make this a night you'll never forget" she thought blushing even more "I'll see you later Naruto I have some shopping to do" getting up.

"Alright see you later Hinata" he said watching her walk off. "It's going to be great having her here but how is she going to keep this from her father" thought Naruto "He doesn't even know we're dating he'd have me killed if he found out she was staying the night with me much less dating her." continuing to think as he gave a gulp at seeing the mental picture of a in raged Hiashi.

_Shopping District _

"Shin why are we doing this now?" asked Anko looking around the jewelry store.

"Because I can't propose to you with out a ring" he said looking through the cases not noticing Anko's red face she looked around at the different cases when her eye's fell upon two rings they had a elegant looping pattern going around the band with diamonds set in the lines that made the loops inside the loops of one ring was sapphires and the other ring had emeralds the band was twenty four karat gold. "How about those" said Anko getting Shins attention he looked at them.

"Excuse me ma'am" said Shin getting a clerks attention.

"Yes how may I help" as she noticed both Shin and Anko eyeing the rings in front of her. "I take it you have a question about these two rings" looking at them.

"Yeah" said Shin.

"Well these rings are a wedding band set" said the clerk pulling them out "the one with sapphires is for a lady while the one with emeralds is for a man they also separate into two halves" lightly twisting one as Anko and Shin watched it separate into two halves.

"We'll take them" said Shin giving the clerk a smile.

"Alright then that will be four thousand ryo" she said giving them both a smile Anko's mouth dropped open at the price and was about to suggest a different ring when she watched him pass the money to the clerk "thank you and have a nice day" she said bowing as Shin turned to Anko.

"I guess this makes it official" he said slipping the ring half on her finger she looked at it then hugged him.

"Anko?" Said a familiar voice Anko turned to see Hinata behind her.

"Hinata why are you here?" looking at her.

"I'm picking out something to wear for my date tonight" she said a slight blush on her face "and you".

"Uh well I" looking at her as Hinata noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh congratulations Anko when's the wedding" she asked a now red faced Anko.

"Well we haven't had time to set a date yet but when we do we'll be sure to let everyone know" giving Hinata a smile as they exited the store.

"We should set a date Anko" said Shin looking at her as they walked down the street Anko shook her head in agreement.

"How about three weeks from now?" she said as she looked at him as Shin thought about it.

"Sure it will be a bit difficult but we can do it" giving her a smile.

"Alright then we should stop by Tusnade-samas office to let her know" she said as they made there way toward the Hokages office.

"I wonder which one will look best with my outfit" thought Hinata looking at several chokers then her eye caught site of a black leather choker with two rows of diamonds going around the top and bottom. "Excuse me miss" said Hinata getting the clerks attention "I would like to purchase this one please" pointing to the choker.

"Alright" said the clerk pulling it out of the case "that will be two thousand ryo" she said as Hinata handed her the money "thank you and have a nice day" said the clerk bowing as Hinata left.

"Now to go pick out an outfit" she thought to herself "maybe I should have someone like Anko with me to help pick out the right things" she continued thinking as she looked around hoping to catch sight of her she looked toward the direction of the Hokages building and saw a familiar glimpse of purple hair disappearing through the doors Hinata made her way toward the building and also disappeared through the doors.

End of Part 4


	5. Part 5 Preparations

I don't own Naruto just Shin, Seishi, and there techniques. **WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEAMON.**

Part 5 Preparations

Anko and Shin stood out front of the Hokage's office both a little nervous.

"Anko" Anko turned to find Hinata behind her and a little short on breath.

"Hinata what is it?" Looking at the indigo haired Hyuuga.

"Well I was wondering if…well you see I have a date with Naruto tonight and I was going to pick out a new outfit but I want it to be special and I was wondering if maybe you could help me that is if you're not busy right now" looking at Anko with a slightly flushed face.

"Sure Hinata Shin can take care of thing's here" turning to him and giving him a smile "right Shin" tracing her finger in a circle on his chest.

"It's fine I can tell her" said Shin opening the door to walk in "I'll see you later then and Anko maybe you can look at wedding dresses while your out" giving her a smile of his own disappearing inside before she could object. Shizune looked up from her paper work as Shin walked in.

"Shin this is unexpected you weren't summoned for any missions" looking at him puzzled.

"I have to speak with Hokage-sama is she busy?" asked Shin looking at her as the door opened and Tsunade walked out.

"Oh Shin this is a welcome surprise" she said giving him a smile "I was just on my way out to have lunch but I wouldn't mind some company" taking his hand and pulling him out the door before he could get a word out.

_Clothing Store_

"So Hinata is this a normal date or is this a special occasion that requires some special clothing?" asked Anko looking at her as she fidgeted under her gaze.

"Um…well it's a special occasion" she replied as Anko looked at the bag she was carrying.

"What's in here?" taking a peak inside "oooh well then this will require a special outfit now wont it" looking at the diamond choker then Hinata's now red face.

"Well…we were going to have dinner and I wanted to look nice for Naruto so" looking even more embarrassed.

"I see" said Anko looking through the dresses "hmmm this one" pulling down a strapless dress "here" handing it to Hinata "well go try it on" shooing her into a changing room after a few minutes Hinata came out Anko looked her over the dress was black and came down to her knees a cut went half way up the left thigh and the top was low cut and revealing "not bad and it will go great with that choker you bought" continuing to look her over as she circled.

"Isn't it a little revealing?" asked Hinata noticing that some of the boys in the store where also looking her over.

"You said this was a special occasion besides I don't think you need to worry Naruto is more then enough protection for you" noticing how the majority of the boys in the store immediately turned away at the sound of Naruto's name.

"I suppose" looking at herself in the nearby mirror "maybe this is the perfect outfit besides I wonder how Naruto would react to it" thought Hinata giving a smile as she went back into the changing room.

"By the way Hinata we have one more store to stop at" said Anko as Hinata peered through the curtain.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at Anko puzzled.

"You'll see it's the last thing you'll need to complete your outfit" giving Hinata a mischievous smile as she came out.

_Restaurant_

"So Shin what did you want to talk to me about" setting her teacup down to give him her full attention.

"Well Hokage-sama" also setting his teacup down.

"You know Shin you call me by my name" giving him a smile.

"Okay…as I was saying Hok I mean Tsunade-sama Anko and I are well…" he said a slight red hue on his face.

"Engaged" said Tsunade as Shin looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked looking at her.

"The ring on your finger isn't exactly the type you would buy for a friend or a partner" said Tsunade with a smile "so you're here to let me now the date correct" placing her hands under her chin and resting her elbows on the table.

"Correct we were thinking three weeks from now" said Shin looking at Tsunade as she nodded her head.

"Alright three weeks it is" leaning toward him "and before I forget" looking at him as his face turned a slight red "congratulations" she said as her lips lightly pressed against his cheek.

"Th…thank you Tsunade-sama" Said Shin now looking at the table his face cherry red.

"You know" said Tsunade getting up "if I were younger I think I might have taken a shot at you myself" giving Shin a mischievous smile that made him a little uneasy which in turn made Tsunade smile "I suppose there are a lot of thing's to do then to prepare" as he shook his head in agreement while they walked back to her office.

_Store_

"Anko are you sure this is necessary?" Asked Hinata peering into the bag at a black strapless bra and matching panties.

"Oh yes a sexy outfit like this requires it" replied Anko as Hinata blushed again.

"Thank you for helping me Anko" said Hinata as they stopped in front of the Hokage's tower.

"Not a problem you just enjoy your self tonight" replied Anko.

"I will" she said before turning and walking away.

"Oh Hinata the wedding is in three weeks" yelled Anko before she was out of sight.

"Alright" Hinata yelled back waving to Anko as she entered the building.

_Tsunade's office_

"Well where will the ceremony be held?" asked Tsunade looking at Shin as Anko walked in.

"Anko how was the shopping?" asked Shin as he tried to think of a place that would be adequate for the ceremony.

"Fine I think Naruto will be surprised" as she took a seat in front of the desk and gave Shin a very familiar smile "so what were you two discussing?" looking at Tsunade.

"A location for the ceremony" said Shin "and I think I just thought of the perfect place how about the cherry blossom grove in the park?" looking at the two women in front of him.

"Yes that sounds like the perfect spot and there's a gazebo there as well" said Tsunade nodding in agreement as Shin looked at Anko who was also nodding her approval.

"Then the only things left are to make the guest list, deliver the invitations, hire a caterer, find a dress, and decide where to have our honeymoon" said Anko.

"Well I think I can help you pick out the dress tomorrow Anko" said Tsunade giving her an evil grin making Anko feel uneasy about tomorrows shopping venture.

"The guest list will be small since neither of us has family so it would mainly be friends" said Anko.

"We can make the list tonight, find the invitations tomorrow, and deliver them" said Shin.

"Sound's like a plan" replied Tsunade "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Anko" getting up followed by Anko then Shin.

"Right tomorrow then" said Shin as he and Anko both bowed before leaving.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto sat at his table in his usual orange outfit eating a cup of his favorite ramen his apartment unusually clean and organized.

"I really must remember to find a way to thank Hinata for cleaning my apartment" he thought to himself when a knock sounded on his door. "Coming" he called as he reached his door and opened it "Hinata…is…is…wow" looking at her with surprise.

"Do…do you like it Naruto?" asked Hinata nervously as she stepped in he closed the door then slowly circled around her already feeling aroused the dress seemed to hug her tightly almost like a second skin and it complimented her body very well.

"I think you look amazing" he said now standing in front of her a slight trickle of blood came down from his nose as he got a look at her cleavage.

"You're ready then? She asked looking at him.

"Yeah let's go" he said as they left the apartment and made there way to the restaurant. Naruto found his eye's wandering over her body as they walked down the street Hinata giggled to her self knowing what he was doing.

"Hey beautiful why don't you drop the looser and spend your time with a real man" said a guy who was now standing in front of Hinata.

"Back off asshole she's my girlfriend and if you don't leave her alone I'll kill you" said Naruto as the guy backed off when he saw who Hinata was with.

"You know Naruto when we get back I have a surprise for you" giving him a seductive smile as they sat down at a outdoor restaurant.

"Sur…surprise?" he questioned as he sat in his chair watching her while the waiter came up to them and gave Naruto a hateful glare Hinata looked at the waiter angrily then they both placed there orders.

"Oh and if there's anything wrong with the food then I'll tell my father" said Hinata causing the waiter to pale before leaving.

"Hinata" said Naruto getting her attention.

"Yes Naruto" looking at him.

"We need to talk…about your father" He said as Hinata looked down sadly. "We need to tell him sometime" Continued Naruto.

"I know and I all ready know what he'll say" looking at him sadly "can we wait just a little while longer?" She asked as he shook his head letting her know they could.

"But Hinata the sooner we tell him the better I know he hates my guts but maybe by my telling him it will show that I'm not the monster he thinks I am." Said Naruto as Hinata looked at him sadly.

"I already know what will happen as soon as Naruto tells father he'll try to kill him and then forbid me from seeing him." Thought Hinata as there dinners were placed in front of them Hinata failed to notice that they were being watched as they started to eat. After eating they made there way back to Naruto's apartment Hinata waited till he had the door open before shoving him inside and giving him her most passionate kiss while closing the door with her foot. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled the zipper on her dress down and letting it fall to the ground underneath it she wore a black silk strapless bra and matching panties with silver outlining the edges Naruto stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

"There…there's nothing wrong" he could feel himself become harder as one of her hands slid over his chest and down to the strained fabric that concealed his now apparent arousal to her touch and what he now saw before him. She lightly stroked the bulge with her finger tips receiving a small gasp.

**WARNING LEAMON AHEAD DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDERAGE OR DON'T LIKE READING THESE KIND OF THING'S JUST PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO THE "END OF LEAMON"**

"I'll take care of that for you Naruto" she whispered in his ear as she pulled the zipper of his jacket down and ran her right hand over his toned chest as he bent toward her and kissed her.

"Hinata I" but was cut off with another kiss her left hand trying to undo his pants as there tongues darted into each others mouths. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair as they continued. She wrapped her left leg around his waist and pulled him closer then she pulled away a small string of saliva still connected to there lips.

"Take me Naruto" she said looking into his blue eye's Naruto looked at her for a minute a slight blush on her face.

"If you don't want" Hinata started to say.

"No I want to I'm just admiring how beautiful you are" he said causing her to blush even more. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her other leg around him while wrapping her arms around his neck to help him hold her up as he made his way through the door of his room. They both fell onto his bed kissing the other Naruto pushed himself up then sat on his knees as Hinata propped herself up "Hinata is this what you really want?" he asked looking into her white eye's.

"Yes I've wanted to do this for awhile now" she said sitting up.

"Hinata" said Naruto as she reached behind her undoing the clasp to her bra and throwing it to a corner of the room followed by her panties then she took her choker off and placed it on his night stand.

"Hina"

"No more talking" cutting him off "I said I'm sure so just enjoy your self" she said as she yanked his pants off with his boxers exposing his now hardened shaft. Hinata looked at it she lightly stroked it with her finger tips as Naruto let out a low moan then she bent over and used her tongue to flick the tip of the head causing a gasp she smiled as she slowly slid her fingers over his cock while flicking the head with her tongue every so often.

"OOOOH" moaned Naruto as he felt Hinata's mouth engulf his dicks head and began to lightly suck on it while still flicking the tip with her tongue her hand sliding up and down the shaft as she continued.

"Do you like this Naruto?" asked Hinata after pulling away but now using her thumb to rub the very tip of the head. Naruto shook his head after letting out another moan "do you want me to give you more?" giving him a innocent look.

"YESSSS" he managed to get out as she bent down and licked the tip of his dick again "it feels so good Hinata please don't stop" he began to beg. Hinata got closer so his cock was between her breasts then she pressed them together and bent her head down she began to move her body up and down allowing Naruto's cock to move between her breasts then she took the head back into her mouth and began to suck and lick relentlessly. "OOOOOOH HIIIINAAATAAA AAAAH SO GOOD OOOOH GODS YESSSS" he yelled and moaned as he began to thrust his hips while she continued his hands tangling themselves in her hair "HI…HINATA…I'M…I'M AAAAAAH" he yelled as he came Hinata gulped down every drop of his seed as she continued to suck on his dick continuing to make him cum her tongue licking every drop she could find before finally releasing him and getting on top of him his chest heaving up and down.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Hinata receiving another shake of his head saying he did.

"Now…it's your…turn" he managed to get out flipping over so she was underneath him he looked at her and lightly grabbed her breasts as she let out a gasp. "There so soft" he said as he began to massage them receiving a small moan from Hinata her now hard nipples peeking out between his fingers. Naruto bent down and kissed her he could taste the residue of his seed in her mouth as he kissed her deeply. Naruto pulled away then proceeded to kiss down her neck as she let out a small gasp then he began to suck and lightly nip the nipple on her right breast as he continued to massage the left.

"OOOOH" moaned Hinata as he moved to the other breast and continued then he continued to kiss down her stomach till he came to a bush of neatly trimmed indigo pubic hair. Hinata spread her legs as he proceeded he licked her slit from the bottom up and received a gasp as he proceeded to part her lower lips and stick his tongue inside her receiving another moan her hands and fingers running through his hair as he continued his own hands placed firmly on her hips to help hold her down. "OOOOOH" she continued to moan her breathing becoming more rapid "AAAAH" she yelled in pleasure as she tried to pull his face closer. Naruto had hit a hard nub inside her folds and her reaction didn't go unnoticed he continued to lick the nub "NA…NARUTO THERE KEEP GOING OOOOOH DON'T STOP" she moaned as he continued "NARUTO I'M…I'M AAAAH" she yelled holding his head in place as she came Naruto lapped at the juices coming out of her before going back to the hard nub and began to suck and lick it intensely "MORE GODS NARUTO IT FEELS SO GOOD OOOOOH YES MORE MORE AAAAAH" she screamed as she came again this time more violently. Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata the sweat on her face causing her hair to stick to it her breathing erotic and her eye's half open "I…want you…inside me…Naruto" she managed to say as he bent over and kissed her again there tongues wrestling with each other as they continued Naruto moved so he was in position as he pulled away then he slowly pushed his dicks head into her followed by part of the shaft but stopped when reached her barrier.

"Hinata we don't" said Naruto

"I said no more talking I want this and I don't have any regrets in my decision" looking at him lovingly. Naruto looked at her any doubts were now gone as he quickly rammed through her barrier hoping to cause as little pain as possible. Hinata's back arched up as she gritted her teeth as Naruto watched worriedly knowing it was suppose to hurt if she was a virgin but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'll make this up to you Hinata and I know just the way" he thought as Hinata wrapped her legs around him and nodded letting him know he could start. Naruto started out slow sliding in and out resisting the urge to go faster.

"OOOOOOH FASTER NARUTO" moaned Hinata as he picked up his pace "YES OOOOH FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER" she begged as Naruto began to slam into her "MORE MORE KEEP GOING AAAAAH" she continued as Naruto almost pulled all the way out then slammed into her "AAAAAH NAAAARUUUTOOO" she screamed as she reached her third climax. Naruto then turned her on her side as he placed her right leg on his shoulder and continued to thrust into her "HARDER NARUTO HARDER" as he continued "YES AAAAAH" she moaned as she climaxed again but became disappointed when Naruto pulled out of her he made a quick hand sign then one of his shadow clones appeared as Hinata looked back at him then the clone. Naruto pulled her forward so she was sitting on her knees she noticed the mischievous grin on his face as the real Naruto entered her pussy again while she wrapped her arms around him "OOOOOH" moaning as the clan postioned it's self be hind her and began to slowly push it's hard shaft up her ass NARUTO IT'S TO BIG I…I… AAAAH" she screamed and moaned as the clone entered her ass Naruto waited until she got use to having him in both holes when her grip loosened both he and the clone started to slam into her. "OOOOOH NARUTOOO AAAAH FUCK ME YES OOOOOH IT FEELS SO GOOD AAAAH" she yelled at the top of her lungs reaching her climax again Naruto could feel the walls inside her tighten around him nearly causing him to go over the edge.

"YOU'RE GREAT HINATA OOOOOH I…I'M GOING TO" picking up his pace as Hinata tightened her hold on him.

"I WANT YOU TO OOOOOH TO CUM AAAAAH INSIDE OOOOOH NAAAAARUUUUTOOO" she screamed as she reached her most violent climax of the night.

"HIIIINAAATAAAA" yelled Naruto as he came inside her both he and Hinata collapsed on the bed followed by the clone disappearing Naruto looked at Hinata both trying to catch there breath "I…love you…Hinata" he managed to get out.

"I…love you…too Naruto" replied Hinata as Naruto pulled the blanket over them Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto wrapping a arm around him as she passed out from exhaustion.

**END OF LEAMON**

"**Hey Kit**" came a familiar voice in Naruto's head.

"What do you want Kyuubi I'm exhausted" said Naruto.

"**Next time tell me when you're going to fuck your girlfriend so I can plug my ears and get some sleep**" said the fox demon.

"Alright I'll remember next time" replied Naruto before passing out himself.

_Morning _

Anko stood out in front of the Hokage's tower waiting for Tsunade when Sakura walked up.

"Not up yet is she" she said as she leaned against a wall.

"No" Replied Anko.

"That figures she asked me to come with you guys to help pick out a wedding dress and she doesn't even get up at the time she asked me to meet her" Anko looked at her.

"Uh Sakura how many people are going with us?" she asked as Sakura looked at her.

"I don't know" she said

"Good mornign Anko and good morning Sakura" as Anko stiffened at the familiar voice and turned to find Kurenai walking toward them "we have a busy day ahead don't we?" Grinning at Anko.

"I get the distinct feeling I'm going to become a dress up doll" she thought letting out a sigh as the door opened and Tsunade came out giving a yawn.

"Good morning everyone" she said sleepily "alright we have a lot to do today so let's get going" as she and the rest made there way toward the shopping district.

"I need to find the invitations, a caterer, and something to wear" thought Shin as he entered a wedding supply store "something simple but nice" thinking to himself as he looked through invitations before coming across a black one with silver lettering he took it up to the clerk. "Excuse me I would like this one" he said handing it to the clerk who handed him a slip of paper.

"Just write what you want them to say and I'll send it in with the invitation you choose the finished invitations will be back in three days" giving him a smile Shin took out a pen.

"You are invited to attend the marriage of Mitarashi Anko and Ryu Shin on the day of May 30th at 11:00 am in Konoha park at the cherry clossom grove" reading what he wrote silently and was satisfied with what he heard then wrote the quantity needed before handing the slip of paper back to the clerk.

"Alright payment will be due when the invitations arrive" she said giving him a smile as she bowed when he exited. Shin noticed a bakery across the street with several wedding cakes in the window then he slapped his forehead and let out a moan.

"We forgot the cake I don't even know what to get" he said to himself as he made his way to the shop and entered.

"Good Afternoon" greeted the clerk "how may we help you today?" he asked.

"Well I kind of need a wedding cake" said Shin looking at some of the bake goods.

"It just so happens wedding cakes are a specialty of this bakery that's why we're across the street from the supply store" he said with a smile "what kind of cake are you looking for a three layer or maybe a four layer?" looking at him Shin knew full well he had a big sweet tooth and would eat a large amount by himself.

"A four layer cake the bottom layer white the layer after that chocolate, the third white and the fourth chocolate, with white frosting" after some thought "that way everyone gets something they like" he thought.

"Alright when will the cake need to be done?" Asked the clerk.

"May 30th before 11:00 am" said Shin as the clerk filled out the information "alright payment will be due then and your total will be 100 ryu" looking at Shin who gave a nod.

"Thank you" he said leaving.

_Dress shop_

Anko had already tried on several dress but didn't care for any of them they were to elegant for her taste she looked around the shop as the other three women ran around looking through thing's when her eye's fell upon a dress she liked she picked it up and went to the changing room. "Well?" asked Anko stepping out the three other women looked her over the dress was white and plain with two inch straps that went around part of her upper arms leaving her shoulders and neck exposed while the upper part of the dress hugged her form perfectly going down to a pleated bottom that swayed effortlessly around her legs.

"I think we found our dress" said Tsunade continuing to look her over as both Sakura and Kurenai nodded in agreement while Anko went to change back into her normal cloths.

"Let see the invitations will be ready in at least three days, I've got the cake ordered, I just finished with the caterer, and now the only thing left is to find something to wear" said Shin going over the list in his mind as he made his way to the restaurant that he and Anko had decided to meet at for lunch.

_Naruto's Apartment _

"Ooooooh" moaned Naruto as he sat up tiredly then looked at his clock 2:00 pm "WHAT!" he said putting his hand down to wake Hinata but found she was gone "Hinata!" he yelled rushing through the door but found her cooking on his stove.

"Good afternoon Naruto" she said cheerfully "I hope you're hungry" as he sat down while she placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook but I hope you like it" she said as he started to eat.

"You're kidding me this is great" he said continuing to eat.

"Thank you" she said as he gave her a smile "you know Naruto I've been thinking maybe I should move in with you wouldn't that be nice" bringing him another bowl.

"Uh you know it doesn't sound like a bad idea" he said.

"But you know that means we will have to find a bigger place" she said.

'Yeah I guess we would" giving her a grin.

"You also know that means we have to tell your father" as Hinata paled again but ten gave a fierce look of determination. "I don't care if what father says even if he disowns me I'll still have you" giving him a smile as Naruto nodded.

"Hinata you've gotten a lot stronger it's to bad that argent bastard Hiachi can't see it" thought Naruto continuing with his third bowl.

_Restaurant _

"I can't believe you let her get you addicted to those" said Tsunade watching both Shin and Anko pop another dango dumpling into there mouths.

"Dango are one of the greatest foods in the world" said Anko

"I have to agree" said Shin as they both ate another one.

"Shin how much did you get done today" asked Sakura looking at him "just about everything except for my cloths and I can tell you it's not going to be a tux" looking at her sternly.

"Well I need to be going I have something's to do yet today" said Kurenai getting up.

"Alright see you later then" said Anko watching her leave while she and the rest continued there conversation till it was time for the restaurant to close they each said there goodbyes and went there separate way's home. When Anko and Shin reached there apartment Anko shoved Shin through the door and against the wall in the hallway while giving him a firm kiss.

"Maybe we could have the honeymoon early?" she said nipping his bottom lip.

"But if we wait then I can give you something special" said Shin kissing down her neck getting a shiver out of her.

"Alright but it better be good or I'll make you regret it" as she pulled away and disappeared into the bed room.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Asked Hinata as they came closer to the Hyuuga compound.

"Yes" replied Naruto.

"HINATA!" Came a yell causing her to flinch "What's this I hear from your sister about you going out with…with this demon?" continued Hiashi stomping toward his daughter.

"I…father" she stuttered as he stopped infront of her.

"YOU!" He bellowed pointing toward Naruto.

"How dare you show your face you demonic child" he sneered.

"Father"

"Go inside Hinata I'll deal with you later" said Hiashi sternly. "As for you I'm going to do something that should have been done while you were still a baby" he continued throwing a punch at Naruto who dodged.

"Father stop!" yelled Hinata getting in front of him.

"I said go inside Hinata" said Hiashi angrily.

"NO!" yelled Hinata "I wont I love Naruto" causing Hiashi to step back.

"Careful of what you say daughter" he hissed getting impatient with her.

"I'm already carrying his child" she continued knowing it wasn't true but also knowing it would temporarily stop his assault.

"What did you say?" looking at her hard.

"You heard me father I'm carrying Naruto's child" watching the anger raise in him.

"You gave your self to this demon!" yelling angrily.

"Yes father I did" Hiashi stared at her hard then activated his Byakugan his eye's widening then narrowing as he took his daughter roughly and disappeared before Naruto could react.

"HINATA!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to enter the compound but was repelled by ten of the branch house members who were on guard Naruto tried for twenty minutes to get in with no luck. "I have to get in" he thought getting ready to charge again but Hiashi appeared before him and threw Hinata at his feet. Naruto looked at her she seemed to be in pain and his eye's widened at seeing the cross of the cursed seal on her forehead.

"Here's your whore demon my daughter is dead to me" spiting at them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and swirling leaves.

"Hinata" said Naruto shakily lightly shacking her but only received a small moan. A tear escaped Naruto's eye as he lifted her into his arms "I promise you Hinata I find a way to remove the cursed seal and once I become Hokage that bastard Hiashi will pay" said Naruto as he made his way back to his apartment.

End Of Part 5

Please Read and Review as your reviews do help.


	6. Part 6 Raining Tears

I Don't Own Naruto or any of the charecters except for Shin, Seishi, and there techniques.

Part 6 Raining Tears

Naruto quickly ran to the Hokages tower Hinata in his arms deciding to head there instead of going back to his apartment "Obaa-chan can fix this right? she'll know what to do right?" He continued to think as a tear streaked down his face "It's my fault if she wasn't seeing me then this wouldn't have happened" picking up his speed and bursting through the doors surprising Tsunade.

"Naruto you had better have a…" trailing off at seeing Hinata in his arms.

"Obaa-chan please help her please she doesn't deserve this" As Tsunade's eye's widened at seeing the Hyuuga cursed seal on her forehead.

"Hiashi did this to his own daughter?" As Naruto shook his head.

"He…He said his daughter is dead to him" continued Naruto as Tsunade began to ease Hinata's pain as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but as far as I know the seal can't be removed" looking at him sadly. "But maybe I know someone who might" she said "Shizune" she called.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" peeking in.

"I want you to summon Shin tell him it's an emergency" As Shizune shook her head and disappeared through the door.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto looking at Tsunade.

"Shin know's a unsealing technique that might be powerful enough to remove the cursed seal from Hinata" she said as both Shin and Anko appeared before them in a cloud of smoke.

"What couldn't wait till the morning Tsunade-sama" asked Anko a bit upset but then noticed Hinata on the table. "He didn't I know Hiashi is a bastard but to do this to his own daughter." Said Anko in disbelief.

"I'm afraid he did she was even disowned" replied Tsunade sadly. "Shin could your removal technique be strong enough to remove the seal?" She asked.

"Give me a minute" said Shin as his eye's seemed to glaze over.

"What do you think Seishi?" Asked Shin looking at the dragon.

"**The Eternal Seven Dispel would be strong enough but it's better to use two people as if a single person tried it they would have to open all of the gates to perform it.**" As Shin shook his head in understanding.

"In that case I would like to teach it to Naruto and Hinata when she wakes up." Said Shin as the dragon shook his head in agreement.

"**Yes that would be good the Hyuuga clan has been plagued by that seal for to long**" said Seishi as Shin shook his head in agreement before leaving.

"SHIN!" yelled Anko.

"AH" He yelled while rubbing his ear.

"What's wrong with you? You just zoned out for the last five minutes." Said Anko looking at him suspiciously.

"I'll explain later" looking at Naruto "Naruto there is a technique strong enough to remove the seal but I'm going to need your help to perform it." As Naruto looked at him.

"The technique is called The Eternal Seven Dispel and it requires a person to use all there gates to perform the technique unless there are two people performing it" Said Shin as Naruto shook his head in understanding.

"Alright what do I do?" asked Naruto looking at Shin.

_Four Hours later_.

"You ready Naruto?" asked Shin as Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah let's get this over with." He said.

"Alright" said Shin as he a Naruto flew through the hand signs then chakra began to leek out of there bodies and into the cursed seal causing it to slowly to undo it's self and causing Hinata to moan in pain. Everyone watched as Shin and Naruto's blue chakra turned red then the seal suddenly disappeared then the red chakra was gone.

"What was that about?" asked Anko as Tsunade tried to rush ten of her ANBU guards out of the room.

"My tenant decided to speed up the process" said Naruto and Shin at the same time before looking at each other.

"You mean you got a demon locked inside you to?" Asked Naruto as Shin shook his head turning to find Hinata was slowly waking up.

"Yeah Seishi" he said "the dragon tattooed on my arm is actually a seal." as Naruto shook his head in understanding as did Anko.

"I thought that dragon I saw looked like the one on your arm" said Anko looking at Shin.

"Na…Naruto" said Hinata quietly looking at him as tears appeared in her eye's.

"It's alright Hinata Shin and I were able to remove the seal you don't have to worry about it anymore" as Hinata looked up at him as she looked in a nearby mirror seeing that the seal was gone then she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you Naruto and thank you Shin" she said also giving Shin a hug.

"Not a problem" said Shin sitting down tiredly noticing Anko was rubbing her neck with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Shin as he looked at what she was rubbing.

"It's nothing Shin" she said as he looked at it.

"This is a cursed mark" said Shin as Anko sighed.

"Yes a present from Orochimaru" she said as Shin studied it then put his hand over it closed his eye's causing her to hiss in pain then look back at Shin. "What did you do?"

"I removed it" said Shin holding his wrist as he watched the mark slowly disappear from it. "I also put my own mark on you the mark of my clan it will automatically heal minor injuries, prevent any cursed seal's or mark's from being placed on you, and will make you immune to the effects of the Dragon mist." Continued Shin as Anko hugged him.

"Thank you" she said kissing him.

"You should have told me earlier" said Shin.

" Well I didn't want to worry you" she said as they started heading back to there apartment as Naruto and Hinata did the same.

"Hey Kyuubi" said Naruto.

"**What Kit**" asked a annoyed fox.

"That mark thing Shin put on Anko is a good idea can you do something like that?" He asked.

"**Easily kit put your hand any where you want on your mate**" continued the fox.

"She's not my mate Kyuubi, not yet any way" placing his hand on Hinata's neck causing her to hiss in pain as a fox tattoo appeared on her neck..

"Naruto what did you do?" She asked looking at him as they stopped in front of the apartment door.

"I gave you a mark like what Shin gave Anko" looking at her as they entered the apartment allowing Hinata to run to a mirror and look.

"I like it" she said kissing him "It will also let other people know that I'm yours and they should keep there hand s off right?" she asked as Naruto rubbed his arm before looking at it noticing the same mark on his arm.

"Yeah it would" giving her a grin. "Hinata about your Hiashi"

"It's alright Naruto because I can be with you now." Kissing him again before pulling him toward the bedroom.

_Three weeks later_

Anko fidgeted nervously the cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees and a slight breeze blew through them she peeked around the corner of the archway she was standing next to and saw Shin waiting in the gazebo Tsunade behind him with Kakashi and Naruto next to him. Shin was wearing white pants with silver trim, a black dress shirt and a white trench coat which also had silver trim with matching buttons, and his long hair was braided instead of tied back. Anko took a deep breath to calm her self and started to walk toward the gazebo followed by Hinata who thanks to Kurenai manged to make a powerful henge making it seem like she still posed the cursed seal she was followed by , Kurenai, and Sakura who were wearing matching red dresses. Shin watched Anko as she walked toward him his face a dark shade of crimson Anko wasn't a woman who wore a lot of makeup but the bright red lipstick she decided to wear with her dress made her more attractive and had Shin on the verge of drooling her hair pinned up the same way she usually had it except it was held in place with a pair of senbon needles she slowly walked up the stairs and stopped in front of him a smile on her face as Hinata, Kurenai, and Sakura fell in beside her then both Shin and Anko turned to Tsunade.

"Well now lets begin" giving them a smile "do you have the ring?" she asked looking at Shin who held up the missing half of Anko's ring "good now place it on her finger and present your vows to her" she said as Shin placed the ring on Anko's finger.

"With this ring I Ryu Shin promise to love, honor, protect, and care for you Mitarashi Anko in sickness and in health through the good times and the bad until death due us part do you accept my vow?" he asked looking at her.

"I do" she said looking at him as she placed Shin's ring on his finger "with this ring I Mitarashi Anko promise to love, honor, protect, and care for you Ryu Shin in sickness and in health through the good times and the bad until death due us part do you accept my vow?" looking at him as he took her hands in his.

"I do" as they both turned to there friends all were smiling and clapping as they turned back to Tsunade.

"I know pronounce you" then she quickly darted forward and kissed Shin right on the lips "…husband and wife you may kiss the bride" as she looked at Anko who's jaw had dropped to the ground. Anko shook her head a little and marched over to a still dumbstruck Shin and yanked him forward giving the most mind numbing kiss she could give him causing him to gasp for breath after she pulled away as Shizune came running up.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry to interrupt but a band of Sound ninja are headed for the village and it appears Orochimaru is leading them" looking at Tsunade.

"We knew this was coming but I was hoping he would've waited" thought Tsunade looking at the determined faces of Shin and Anko at hearing this news. "Shin, Anko you don't have to go" looking at them.

"Oh believe me we wouldn't dream of backing out of this we owe that bastard snake and we plan to pay him back for everything he did to us right Anko" said Shin looking at her as she gave a determined nod.

"Alright then Naruto, Kakashi, and Shin I want you to go to the front gate and hold them there while the rest of us gather the remaining shinobi to help" said Tsunade as she and the rest quickly ran off.

"So much for a honeymoon" thought Shin as he and the rest made there way to the front gate.

_The forest outside the village_

"Remember I want the Ryu alive" said Orochimaru as his men acknowledged his order while he looked at Sasuke "remember Sasuke this is no longer your village and the people in it are your enemy" eyeing him.

"I know that sensei" said Sasuke "it looks like they sent a welcoming party" noticing three figure's waiting for them.

"Looks that way" said Orochimaru "the copy ninja Kakashi, the child with the Kyuubi locked inside him and well, well the Ryu as well" as a smile crept over his face.

"Naruto's mine" said Sasuke as he began to run toward him.

"Here they come" said Kakashi watching a large number of ninja come running toward them.

"Look's like I'll have to enlist some help" said Shin cutting the thumb of his left hand and smearing his blood across the length of the tattoo on his right arm "Summoning Technique Dragon" he called as the tattoo disappeared and a dragon appeared in front of them.

"Well how fare is that summoning a dragon" said Orochimaru turning to some of his follower's "congratulations you've just been chosen to be sacrifices for Manda" giving them a smile.

"Thing's are proving to be a bit more difficult then I thought" said Kakashi blocking a shuriken with his kunai then summoning 100 shadow clones.

"NARUTO!" Came a yell as Naruto turned in time to jump out of the way of a fire ball he turned to attack but froze when he saw who it was.

"Sa…Sasuke" he said as Sauske attacked him again.

"Come on give me a better challenge then this" said Seishi swatting some more of the sound ninja away then was knocked to the ground "Manda" said the dragon "it's been what forty year's since we last met" looking at the huge snake as he got back up.

"At least" hissed Manda "and I'm still wondering what it would be like to eat a dragon" he continued striking at Seishi who dodged.

"Well now boy I am wondering how I missed you when I attacked your village" said Orochimaru as Shin turned to face him.

"My sister hid me" said Shin looking into his eye's as he felt his anger build.

"Sister you say?" said Orochimaru stroking his chin in thought "yes I do remember coming across a very pretty girl in the middle of the woods heh heh her screams were like music to my ears" chuckling to himself.

"You bastard snake your going to pay for what you did to her!" yelled Shin leaping at him.

"Shin!" Yelled Anko dropping another sound ninja as she made her way through the battle field she could see Seishi and Manda battling each other in the nearby woods "Shin where are you?" She yelled as she dropped two more enemies in front of her.

"That Dragon's eye of yours is very interesting to me" said Orochimaru "I would have loved to acquire it for myself" he continued "temporary paralysis Jutsu " striking at Shin.

"Dragon Inferno Jutsu" countered Shin as a wave of fire shot toward Orochimaru.

"Not bad boy but not quick enough appearing behind Shin "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" as a blast of wind went through Shin leveling the area in front of him " a imitation very sneaky of you" said Orochimaru as the image of Shin disappeared "Grasscutter" pulling a sword from his mouth "but not sneaky enough spinning and thrusting the sword forward right as Shin appeared he stared at Orochimaru wide eyed as a drop of blood slid down the corner of his mouth "what a shame at least you put up a decent fight" smiling at Shin before giving a little laugh "I was very entertained you should be proud of that fact" said Orochimaru thrusting the sword deeper into him.

"Eternal…Dragon…Seal" said Shin sticking Orochimaru causing a symbol to appear on his neck.

"What did you do!" shoving Shin against a tree.

"heh heh I…sealed your chakra ironic isn't it" said Shin smiling at Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Orochimaru.

"I'm the only one that can remove the seal and I'm dieing heh heh" said Shin continuing to laugh. "You failed Orochimaru… my clan will continue on… thank's to my wife and my children" then he coughed up a little blood.

"You lie" said Orochimaru

"OROCHIMARU!" Yelled Anko throwing a couple of kunai at him.

"Sasuke why are you doing this?" asked Naruto as he blocked one of Sasuke's kick's.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto" throwing several shuriken at him.

"You never even tried to explain anything to me how do you know I wouldn't understand?" Deflecting the shuriken then jumped clear of Sasuke's Dragon Fire Jutsu while throwing several kunai at him.

"I never tried because I knew you wouldn't understand Naruto I was the strongest of all the Genin in our village and yet you some how you surpassed me" dodging the shuriken then kicking Naruto to the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you did when you left do you even know how hurt Sakura felt when she found out you had left how hurt everyone else felt?" yelled Naruto jumping back up then summoning several of his shadow clones.

"I don't care all I care about is becoming stronger to kill the person who killed my entire clan that is my one and only goal and I would do anything to achieve it even if it means killing you!" yelling as he destroyed the clones then shot another fireball at Naruto then threw two shuriken at him hitting Naruto as he dodged sending him to the ground.

"Get away from him!" yelled a angered Anko as her kick connected with Orochimaru sending him through a tree.

"Well it seems I'm at a disadvantage now" said Orochimaru disappearing "mark my words well I'll be back and the Ryu won't be there to help you next time" he said.

"Look's like we're leaving darn it you lucked out this time dobe" said Sasuke disappearing followed by the remaining forces Naruto slowly got up and looked over at Anko.

"Shin…Shin get up your tougher then this damn it" said Anko shacking him as a tear escaped her eye "damn it if you don't get up I'll kick your ass this isn't funny" as she buried her face in the blood soaked shirt of her husband as she started to cry she felt a hand on her shoulder as she started to pound Shin's chest weakly.

"Anko…" said Naruto kneeling next her his wounds already healing.

"Why… why did he have to die? What did he die for?" Naruto just stared at her for the first time in his life he couldn't find anything to say.

"This is the life of a ninja you can be alive one minute the next you could be dead" he whispered as Sakura and Hinata came running up followed by Kakashi and Kurenai.

"An…Anko I'm" started Kurenai.

"Shut up all of you shut up" cried Anko "there has to be something I can do he can't die he can't he had such wonderful dreams he can't die yet he cant" she sobbed as Sakura knelt down but Anko stood up her white knuckled fist shacking. "I'll kill him that bastard snake he'll pay he took the one thing that met the most to me he die's today!" she cried as she tried to jump into the tree's but was quickly caught and held down by a scaly taloned foot.

"You will die if you go in your present state" said Seishi as the rest of the group looked up at the great dragon.

"I don't care as long as that bastard Orochimaru dies" she said starting to struggle.

"Do you think that's what Shin would have wanted?" roaring at her causing her to fall silent "He dose not have to die he can be revived" said the dragon looking directly into her eye's.

"But how?" she asked "I'll do anything if it's possible to bring him back just tell me what it is" she said looking the dragon square in the eye.

"You have to do nothing Sakura knows what I'm talking about as doses Kakashi." he said as he stood before Shin's body.

"The technique Shin used to revive Sakura after he killed her right?" said Kakashi.

"Yes but even though it may not seem like it has a price it dose, when ever Shin used this technique it was a combination of his and my chakra because if either of us attempted it with out the other it would completely drain the users chakra and kill them. When we combined our chakra though it would just severally drain us but not completely." he said looking at them.

"I see" said Naruto "so then let me try it" he said.

"No even with the Kyuubi's help you would not have enough to perform it I am afraid I am the only one here with enough chakra although it will kill me" said Seishi as Shin's body rose from the ground and both his and Seishi's bodies began to glow "listen well and remember this boy both you and Anko are the Ryu clan's future teach your children just as I taught you and bring back our village of beauty and wonder my strength will protect it while your pure heart will guide it this is my final gift to you" said Seishi as his body disappeared and his energy was absorbed by Shin's body causing dark blue highlight's to appear in his hair Shin landed on his feet then fell forward as Anko caught him in her arms. Shin stirred a little then looked up at her his eye's were know completely midnight blue.

"Anko" he whispered.

"Shin" she said as more tears slid down her face as she kissed him.

"Seishi performed the resurrection technique didn't he?" asked Shin looking at her.

"Yes" said Sakura as Shin stood up then flexed his finger's as he stared at a open space and a dragon appeared.

"Yes father" it said looking around then at Shin "my father has summoned me and yet I do not see him where is he?" asked the emerald green dragon as it approached Shin and looked at him then gave a snort and bowed "I understand master Shin his passing is indeed a sad day for us and I understand that we are in your charge now" bowing and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"His strength to protect my village my pure heart to guide it those were Seishi's last words after Orochimaru is killed I'll start on that dream except thing's will be better." turning to look at Anko then smiled "we have a lot of preparations to make" said Shin as Kakashi shook his head in agreement.

"Shin are you alright?" asked Tsunade looking at the bloody mess of clothing he was wearing.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama" he said as she looked at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking him over.

"Long story short I wasn't ready to face Orochimaru yet but now I am" looking at her.

"I see so he got away then?" she asked.

"Not before I sealed his chakra thou" looking at her.

"That will slow him down but not stop him he will find a way to either remove or seal it but that also means while he's trying to figure that out we have time to prepare" said Tsunade looking at the group as they all nodded then they entered the village.

End Of Part 6

Please Read and Review.


	7. Part 7 The Calm Before The Storm

I want to thank M3m0rii and CaptExplorer for there reviews I greatly appreceiate them. I want to apologize for the lack of punctuation unfortuneitly with spelling it's something I have trouble with and I have a bad habit of continuing on with out much thought to it when I get on a writing buzz I'll work on correcting this problem thou and now on with the show.

I don't own Naruto just my character.

Part 7 The Calm Before The Storm

_Tsunades office _

"Shin what are you doing?" Asked Tsunade.

"Extra protection" said Shin as two dragons flew by the window.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?" Asked Hiashi bursting through the door "Why are there dragons flying around the village?" noticing Hinata and Naruto next to the Hokages desk and gave them a hateful stare.

"They're mine and they're on patrol" said Shin as Hiashi turned to him.

"What right do you…"

"He has every right because I gave him permission" said Tsunade cutting him off as Hiashi clenched his fist and stormed out.

"Um Naruto can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure Sakura" replied Naruto as they left.

"So Shin tell me about this change of yours" said Tsunade as Shin turned to her his pure midnight blue eye's scanning over the big busted Hokage.

"It's simple I got careless with Orochimaru and he killed me in order to save me Seishi fully merged with me in combination with the resurrection technique I came back while my body absorbed his chakra and knowledge." Tsunade nodded her understanding as Shin finished.

_Hall way_

"What do you need Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"What do I need? What I need is you" she thought as she looked at the ground sadly. "I want to apologize to you Naruto" looking back up at him.

"Apologize?" Looking at her confused "apologize for what?" Continuing to look at her.

"For everything I've done to you all the names, and just everything" as a tear slid down her face.

"Sa…Sakura you don't need to apologize for anything" said Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder as she buried her face in his chest. "sh…she's actually crying about how she treated me" he thought stunned.

"I'm…I'm so sorry you've done so much for me and I was so wrapped in a stupid crush that I didn't realize it or how I felt" she continued as Naruto's eye's widened.

"No way she can't be" he thought as she looked at him tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Naruto" as Naruto's eye's widened. "I realized it to late you have Hinata now but I thought I could at least apologize and ask for forgiveness for my stupidity and for the way I treated you." As Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura I…I accept your apology" he said as Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto" she said.

"Um…" Naruto turned to find Hinata standing behind him.

"Hi…Hinata it's not how it looks" said Naruto hurriedly.

"I know Naruto I just wanted to say if you are completely sure of your feeling's Sakura then I don't mind if you also date Naruto." She continued causing Sakura and Naruto's eye's to widen.

"Are you sure it's alright Hinata?" Asked Sakura as she looked at her still sniffling.

"Yes besides this gives us the advantage as we out number him" continued Hinata giving Naruto a smile as he shook his head in agreement then stopped in realization.

"Shit that means" Naruto thought as he looked at both girls who gave him a smile. "What have I gotten myself into" he thought as Hinata took a step closer.

"You know Hinata I think we should do some cloth's shopping I don't know about you but I don't like this outfit all that much." Giving Naruto a smile.

"What!" Said Naruto surprised "NO! My outfit's fine!" As both Hinata and Sakura dragged him away.

"It won't be that bad Naruto it's just shopping" said Hinata.

"Yeah and if you try to get out of it like replacing yourself with a clone we'll make sure you regret it" said Sakura eyeing Naruto who was about to perform his Shadow clone Jutsu.

_Hokage's office_

"SHIN!" Yelled Anko watching him fall to the ground as she caught him. "Shin…Shin" she continued while shacking him as Tsunade looked him over.

"He's fine Anko just exhausted the merging must of took a lot out of him." Looking at the relieved look on Anko's face.

"I'll get him home" Said Anko giving Tsunade a big smile.

"You need to let him rest Anko that means no playing around" said Tsunade watching Anko's smile turn into a frown as she disappeared in puff of smoke.

_Clothing Store _

"Now Naruto quite being such a baby this is for your own good" said Sakura as Naruto tried hiding in the changing room of the store.

"But I like my cloths I think they're fine" said Naruto as Hinata and Sakura threw some cloths over the door.

"Try those on Naruto or _else_" said Sakura as Naruto started to sweat.

"Okay Sakura's being trained by Grandma which means she's probably very strong" thought Naruto giving a gulp as he envisioned a enraged Sakura punching him through a wall and into the Hokage monument. "I'm dead unless I do what they want" he continued to think.

"**HA HA HA** **You're whipped Kit HA HA HA**" laughed Kyuubi.

"Shut up furball" said Naruto only to be met with more laughter. "Naruto looked at the clothing pilled before him picking out a pair of navy pants with orange flames going around the bottom, a black top with cut off sleeves, and a crimson over coat with orange flames going around the bottom and sleeves.

"What's taking so long Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm coming out" he replied as the door opened. "Well?" He asked as Sakura and Hinata just stared at him wide eyed.

"Na…Naruto?" Asked Hinata and Sakura as they stared at the clothing he picked noticing the darker colors had made his blue eye's even brighter then they already were.

"Well do you like them?" He asked again as both girls shook there heads as there mouth's hung open. "Well I have to admit that I like them too and I still get to keep some orange in it" he said as they made there way to the cashier who just scowled at Naruto and Hinata.

"It didn't take long for word to get around about what happened did it Hinata?" Asked Naruto as Hinata shook her head sadly Naruto looked at her as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata.

"That will be 900 ryu" said the clerk shoving extra copies of the clothing at Naruto.

"I was wondering if you could put this symbol on the back of each of them?" Asked Naruto showing her the fox head tattoo with nine tails coming from behind it the clerk stared in anger and began to open her mouth.

"You realize who I am right?" Asked Sakura as the clerk shook her head. "Good I don't think Tsunade-sensei would appreciate hearing that one of her favorite clothing store's wouldn't accommodate my boyfriend for some stupid reason" said Sakura as the clerk quickly drew out the tattoo design and took the pile of clothing to a back room.

"Here you go" said the clerk walking out of the room after a few minute's Naruto inspected the clothing each shirt had his new clan symbol on the back he looked at the clerk and gave her 1000 ryu with a big fox like smile before going into one of the changing rooms and changed.

"Excellent craftsmanship and I really like the clothing I think I'll do my shopping here from now on and you can keep the change" said Naruto walking out of the store in one of his new outfits. Everyone stared at Naruto as he walked down the street some of the girl's looking him over but Hinata and Sakura gave them all warning stare's causing them to turn away. "How about dinner?" looking at Sakura and Hinata as they both nodded following him to a restaurant.

_Anko and Shin's apartment_

Anko looked at Shin as she brushed a piece of his hair out of his face before bending down and kissing him lightly and then made her way toward the bathroom as Shin cracked one eye open and watched her gather some clothing and then went in and started the shower.

"Well I guess you can't say our wedding day wasn't boring although I was hoping I could have some fun tonight" sighing as she stepped into the shower and letting the hot water wash over her body. "Maybe I will" she smirked feeling strong gentle arms pulling her into a embrace and soft lips starting to kiss her neck. "Tsunade-sama said your suppose to rest husband" said Anko a smile appearing on her face as she closed her eye's feeling the kiss's and gentle caresses as Shin cupped her breasts lightly squeezing them causing Anko to let out a small moan.

"I maybe a little tired but what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't please my wife on her wedding night?" Whispered Shin lightly nipping Anko's earlobe causing her to smile more.

"Who am I to argue with that comment?" She replied turning around and wrapping her arms around Shin's neck drawing him into a kiss as his hands glided down her slick wet skin and wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. "Shin I know it's kind of late to ask but why me?" She asked pulling away and staring deep into his midnight blue pools.

"Your smart, strong, got a fiery temper, and won't accept no for a answer, but you can be gentle and kind" he replied as Anko clenched her fist in anger.

"GENTLE AND KIND! HOW'S THIS FOR GENTLE AND KIND?" As she punched Shin out of the shower leaving a dent in bathroom wall.

"There's that fiery temper I love" he thought as Anko stepped out of the shower.

"Guess what dear your ass is mine tonight" giving Shin a big smile "now dry me off slave." she commanded as Shin got up and grabbed a towel.

"This is going to be a long night" he thought beginning to dry her off.

"More slowly I want to feel every caress as you go along" she continued as Shin slowed down then allowed his finger tips to glide up her inner thigh which got him another punch in the head. "Who said you can do that?" Staring at him "I think you need to learn your place" dragging him to the bed followed by a howl of pain making people in the street look up at the apartment and most of the men shiver knowing who lived in it.

_Restaurant _

"Sakura what made you change your mind about me?" Asked Naruto looking at her as there meal's arrived.

"Well it's when you left for your training when you weren't around I just felt sadder and I found my self remembering all the times you helped me and everyone else, the pranks you use to pull, then I found myself studying your picture how happy you were when we passed Kakashi-sensei's bell test and I just found myself missing that smile more and more and the sound of your voice I cried when I realized what I had been doing and what I let slip through my fingers" She replied looking at the table sadly as Hinata and Naruto both took her hands and squeezed them lightly causing her to look up as they both gave her a reassuring smile causing her to smile back.

Naruto looked at her before slightly caressing Sakura's cheek as she lowered her head trying to increase the contact of his skin as his hand slid across it and down her neck before looking at each other Hinata looked at the two them feeling a little jealous as Naruto pulled Sakura forward and lightly kissed her lips before moving away as she let out a content sigh before looking back at him lightly licking her lips as she watched him turn to Hinata and do the same.

"I'll never love one of you more then the other" he said as both girls gave him a nod as the bill came all three leaving as soon as it was paid. The three of them walked down the street coming t a stop in front of a house the windows were dark and Sakura just tightened her grip on Naruto's hand before looking down at her a little. "What's wrong Sakura?" Asked Naruto as she looked at the house then to him.

"I don't want to stay at home tonight it's lonely staying here all by myself my parent's wont be back for another week." Looking at Naruto sadly.

"I suppose you can stay with me and Hinata then until your parents get back anyway" He said as a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll just need a minute to get some thing's" she said going into the house. Hinata looked at Naruto before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You okay Hinata?" Looking at her as she nodded.

"Just a little tired" she said feeling Naruto's arm go around her waist as Sakura came out the door with a bag.

"Ready" she said looking at them as she came down the stairs and started walking next to Naruto as they made there back to the apartment.

_Hidden Village of Sound Orochimaru's mansion_.

"Damn that boy everything I try is useless" yelled Orochimaru throwing a vase against the wall.

"Father wasn't it you who said that 'the greatest of shinobi thinks thing's through clearly no matter the situation?'" Replied a violet eyed girl causing Orochimaru to turn to look at her before calming down and then walk toward her.

"Very good Rika, yes I did say that" patting the girl on the head. "How ever it can be frustrating when you can't use your chakra because of some damned seal that can't be removed except by someone from that clan." Showing the girl the mark on his arm as she came closer then touched it causing it to disperse.

"This seal was easily removed father are you testing me again because this was far to easy" said Rika looking at Orochimaru who had a wide smile on his face while stroking her cheek.

"Very good daughter you saw through my deception maybe it's time to step your training up maybe it's time to have Sasuke teach you now" watching the girls eye's light up and a wide smile similar to Orochimaru's appear on her face. "Soon Rika you will be ready to join my side in battle and when the dust has cleared Konoha will be destroyed and we will rise as the most powerful village and what a glorious day that will be." He finished while walking out the door watching the girls smile become more twisted.

End of part 7.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out I hope to have the next part out in a couple of weeks. I thought about some of the fan favorite pairing's recently and found that either I'm the first to put Hinata and Sakura togeather with Naruto at the same time or I was'nt loking hard enough I mean I am a fan of Naruto and Hinata being togeather or Sakura and Naruto as a pair but I think putting them all togeather can make for very interesting outcomes. Anyway's please read and review as they are most helpful.


	8. Part 8 Happy Unions

**A/N **Alright I know it's been a long time but I have a reasonable explanation I had to send my computer to get fixed four times each time it took two weeks to get it back on the fourth time thou I was approved to get a new computer under the leamon policy in my warrenty so I got a new computer and the headach of putting eeverything I had on my old one onto this one but any ways here's the over due part 8 of Love, Death, and Rebirth.

Oh and I don't own Naruto as you all know.

Love, Death, and Rebirth: Part 8 Happy Unions

_Naruto's apartment dusk_.

"Well we're here sorry about the mess Sakura but Hinata and I just moved here and haven't gotten everything unpacked yet" said Naruto opening the door allowing Hinata and Sakura to enter first then he shut and locked the door behind him as he followed.

"It's alright Naruto it looks nice" replied Sakura looking around the living room was bigger about 20x18 which connected to the kitchen and a hallway which she presumed lead to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left we only have one bed room and that's to the right I want you and Hinata to share it I'll sleep on the couch" Said Naruto as Hinata turned and began to give him a small pouting face that she knew he couldn't resist. "Sorry Hinata not going to work this time I couldn't ask Sakura to sleep on the couch it wouldn't be right" as Hinata hung her head in defeat while Sakura turned to him.

"Actually Naruto I wouldn't mind if you slept with us too." She replied a small blush appearing on her face.

"Really are you sure?" Asked Naruto looking at her as she shook her head and Hinata gave a happy smile.

"I'm going to go take my shower now" said Hinata kissing Naruto on the cheek before disappearing down the hall.

"I guess I'll get ready for bed" said Sakura following as Naruto pulled some sweat pants out of a box and retrieved his froggy night cap from the clean laundry. Sakura came out a few minutes later wearing only a long sleeping shirt and noticed Naruto staring out the window he was wearing the black sweatpants and froggy cap he pulled out earlier his shirt was off and laying on the armrest of the couch. Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him pleased with the sharp intake of breath Naruto gave when she touched him. She let her finger's roam over each defined mussel as she pulled him closer and began to nuzzle the crock of his neck before trailing kisses up it as he let out a low moan while she pressed her body against his.

**Lemon if you don't want to read it then skip to where it says END**

"Your skin is really soft Sakura" said Naruto turning in her hold so he could look at her he cupped her face with his hand as she closed her eye's and rubbed her cheek across his smooth skin. She felt his fingers run through her hair she slowly opened her eye's and met his they were showing nothing but love and kindness for her as he bent forward and lightly kissed her lips. Sakura closed her eye's again letting her self float in a vast pool of blue before returning his kiss even more passionately. Naruto pulled her back with him as he walked back and fell over onto the couch Sakura on top of him. Naruto looked up into her jade colored eye's then pulled her into another kiss his tongue swiping across her lips asking for entrance which she gave both there tongues battling for dominance over the other Naruto's hand traveled down her back then under her shirt and was surprised to find that she had nothing on under it. Sakura pulled away to catch her breath then let out a moan at feeling Naruto's soft hands running over her then firmly grabbing her butt before kissing him even more fiercely she could feel his now painfully hard manhood under her and began to rub against it causing both to let out a low moan. Hinata emerged from the hall wearing a black revealing top with short black shorts and watched with a red face as Naruto ran his hands up the inside of Sakura's shirt and began to squeeze Sakura's breasts causing her to pull her self closer while moaning even more.

"Umm…Na…ruto" said Hinata while poking her fingers together nervously as he pulled away from Sakura and looked at Hinata Sakura doing the same.

"Done Hinata?" Asked Naruto as Hinata shook her head while Sakura got off of Naruto who pouted a little at the loss of contact.

"You look really good in this Hinata" said Sakura as she slowly circled her letting her fingers slide across Hinata's body sending a shiver down it then stopped in front of the indigo haired girl before bending forward and kissing her on the lips. Naruto looked on as a trickle of blood ran down his nose Sakura pulled Hinata closer her hand grabbing Hinata's butt and giving it a squeeze causing the girl to moan and yelp with surprise at the same time. Sakura pulled away and took Hinata's hand leading her toward Naruto who looked at the both of them as Sakura knelt down with Hinata following both grabbed the band of Naruto's sweat pants and pulled them off Naruto moaned as he felt two silk like hands grab his manhood and began to lightly caress it. Naruto looked down and saw the love and wanting that both girls had in there eye's.

"OHHH" moaned Hinata as she looked down and saw Sakura's free hand was rubbing her pussy then she looked back at Sakura who had a mischievous look in her eye as she licked down Naruto's now throbbing shaft then engulfed his manhood slowly bobbing her head and sucking on it as she and Hinata continued to stroke Naruto's shaft causing him to moan even louder Hinata moved her free hand down to Sakura's pussy which she found was already wet as she slowly began to stroke it then she slipped a finger into it causing Sakura to moan sending the vibration thru Naruto causing him to moan even louder. Sakura licked down Naruto's staff again. Hinata licked her lips and began to start sucking on the throbbing shaft herself.

"OHHH HINATA, SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto watching as both girl's continued to lick and take turns sucking his manhood "Can't take much more this feels so good I can't" thought Naruto "I'M…I'M…SA…SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he came in her mouth Hinata looked at Sakura who continued sucking on the shafts head for a few more seconds before pulling back.

"I wanted to drink Naruto's cum too" thought Hinata as Sakura turned to her then grabbed Hinata's Head and pulled her forward kissing her. "Ohh it tastes so good" thought Hinata as she eagerly drank Naruto's cum both of them gulping down all they could find both pulling each other closer and licking every corner of the inside of each others mouth's. Naruto could feel himself growing hard again watching the display as both girls got up he watched as Sakura pulled Hinata's top off exposing her soft breasts as Hinata pulled Sakura's night shirt off revealing Sakura's body to Naruto as they both turned to him.

"Please take me Naruto make me yours." Pleaded Sakura taking a step toward him.

"Naruto please I need you." Begged Hinata also taking a step closer as Naruto watched both woman walk toward him.

Sakura took a hold of Naruto's stiff member as she got on top of him and slowly lowered herself on to Naruto but was stopped by him just as the tip of his dick touched her lower lips. She looked at him confused as he stared back.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Looking at him even more confused as he stared deep into her jade colored eye's.

"Do you truly want this Sakura?" Continuing to stare at her.

"What do you mean Naruto I'm positive this is what I want." Looking at him as Hinata crawled onto the couch and kneeled next to Naruto.

"Sakura once we do this there's no giving it back if you do this then you will be despised as much as Hinata" looking at her as she stared back her look unwavering as she bent down and kissed Naruto while quickly ramming down onto his stiff pole causing her to hiss in pain.

"I love you Naruto and I don't care if I'm despised by others or disowned by my parents because of it I'm not going to lose you I'm not going to make the same mistake I did before." She continued as she stared into his shining blue eye's. She could feel strong arms wrap around her waste as Naruto pulled her closer and began to thrust into her causing pain to turn into pleasure. Naruto began to suck on the nipple of Sakura's left breast as Hinata attacked the right both sucking and nipping on them causing moans on the verge of screams of pleasure to come from Sakura.

"You're so tight Sakura oh kami you feel so good" Moaned Naruto biting the base of Sakura's neck causing her to hiss in pain as Hinata sucked on her neck and massaged her breasts causing her to also moan as pain and pleasure mixed.

"OHHH NARUTO…HIN…HINATA! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" Sakura looked thru haze covered eye's at Naruto and Hinata then she dove down and kissed both of them passionately. Naruto lifted Sakura up and got out from under her and pushed her on her knees before ramming his cock back into her. "NARUTO OHHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME GIVE IT TO ME HARDER HARDER!" She screamed as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and began to pump into her fast and hard. "NA…NARU…NARUTO I LOVE YOUUUUU AHHHH" She screamed as she came causing Naruto to pump even harder causing her to come again.

"SAKURA I'M CUMING!" Yelled Naruto starting to pull out of her.

"NO" she yelled flipping over and pushing him onto the couch while getting back on top continuing to plunge her self down onto him. "I WANT IT I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME I WANT TO HELP START YOUR CLAN!" She yelled as she felt herself coming again.

"SAKURAAAA!" Yelled Naruto exploding inside of her as she collapsed on top of him. "That…was…intense" He huffed out while sitting up and looking at Hinata who was shoving three fingers in and out of her now dripping pussy moaning in the process. "Alright Hinata your turn…"

**END**

"Hinata?" Watching as she doubled over holding her stomach. "Hinata are you alright?" Asked Naruto kneeling down next to her.

"I…don't know…I feel sick and…and my stomach hurts" She said as Naruto scooped her up.

"I'm not taking any chances I'm taking you to see Tsunade and Shizune" He said placing Hinata on the coach and throwing on his sweat pants and then picked her up again. "Sakura you stay here and rest" he continued as Sakura got up shakily.

"No I'm going with you we're all a family now your clan Naruto we stay together" She said managing to get to the bed room and soon came out wearing sweat pant's and a low cut shirt.

"Sakura" Started Naruto.

"Don't even start Naruto or I'll make sure you won't be able to have children and you know I can make that happen" She said looking at him as he just smiled gently at her.

"No I wasn't objecting I just wanted to say thank you and here." Placing a hand on her chest above her right breast and held it there as she hissed in pain she looked down as he removed his hand and saw his clans symbol where his hand was. She looked up at him then hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." As they opened the window and sped toward the Hokage tower.

_Tsunade's Living room_

"So Anko have you told Shin the news yet?" Asked the blond haired Hokage as she watched the violet haired woman in front of her slowly rub her stomach and had a tranquil smile on her face.

"No not yet Shin's been training really hard trying to get his new abilities under control and preparing for the next time he meet's Orochimaru." picking up a tea cup and taking a sip of it. "I thought I would never get to experience this in my life It will be different being a mother." Giving Tsunade her huge trademark grin.

"Yes and I've made the decision that until you have the baby you will be taken off of active duty we can't risk something happening to you or the baby" Looking at Anko while expecting a outburst of anger and defiance but it never came.

"I understand I was actually going to ask you if I could do that anyway" Looking at the stunned look on the Tsunade's face. "This baby is important and I don't want to risk anything either."

"I see that is a good decision on your part and it also show's how mature you are" Replied Tsunade as Anko stood up and walked toward the door.

"Don't spread that around alright I want people to still think that I'm a insane blood crazed ninja if word got around that I'm starting to go a little soft well it would ruin my reputation." Replied Anko opening the door and found Naruto standing in front of it with Sakura next to him and Hinata in his arms.

"Grandma please I think Hinata's really sick she needs your help" As Tsunade walked up while Anko stepped aside.

"Calm down Naruto let me see her I'm sure it's not that serious" pointing toward her couch as Shizune came out of her room rubbing her eye's sleepily.

"You're still awake Hokage-sama it's almost ten you're usually asleep by now." Said Shizune while walking toward Tsunade who's eye twitched in annoyance as she examined Hinata then her eye's widened as she stood up and turned to Naruto while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh Naruto" She called as sweetly as possible as Naruto backed away knowing the look she was giving him all to well. "YOU IDIOT!" Clabbering him on the head and sending him through the floor.

"What did I do?" Asked Naruto emerging from the hole.

"You really don't know do you?" Said Tsunade looking at him. "Hinata's pregnant Naruto do you have any idea what could happen if anyone finds out about this?" watching as he shook his head no. "Tomorrow in my office the both of you will have to get a marriage license" rubbing her temples to try to ward off the coming head ach "We'll have to keep this a secret or Hinata will be put into more danger then you and because of this…" Pausing as she looked at Naruto "I want the both of you to move into the Hokage tower immediately" Looking at Naruto as he shook his head in understanding. "I will have to have a serious conversation with you later Naruto." Looking at him seriously causing him to gulp.

"Tsunade-sensei umm you'll have to include me in that marriage too." Said Sakura blushing causing Tsunade to look at her in shook.

"Sakura don't tell me not you of all people I know you have more common sense then that." Replied Tsunade in shock.

"He…well…Tsunade-sensei it felt so good and I really love Naruto so I…" Watching as Tsunade's head dropped down.

"Alright I understand but you could have waited longer come to the hospital in the morning you'll have to take a pregnancy test." She replied as her eye started twitching.

"Actually Tsunade-sensei I'm pretty sure I am pregnant and if I am then I'm glad because that means Naruto will have two children and his clan will begin to grow." Replied Sakura showing Tsunade the mark Naruto gave her.

"I understand that you love Naruto Sakura… BUT DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!?" Yelling at her as she flinched. "I unfortunately only have one spare bedroom so Sakura you can go home and I'll see you in the morning." Turning and starting to escort Naruto and Hinata to the bed room.

"No I will stay with Naruto too." Replied Sakura causing Tsunade to turn and stare her left eye twitching.

"Fine but you're the one that will have to explain this to your parents." Opening two large oak doors leading to a decent sized bed room the bed big enough to occupy three people with a little extra room. "Now while the three of you stay with me I would appreciate it if you would keep yourselves under control" Said Tsunade looking at all three. "Goodnight." She said before closing the doors.

_Sound Village_

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Asked Reika watching Sasuke approach the village gate.

"None of your business I have some thing's to take care of." Giving her a smirk before speeding off.

"Don't think you can ditch me Sasuke." Thought Rika taking off after him.

_Konoha Morning_

_Naruto stirred as the light shined thru the window both of his brides to be lying on either side of him there arms wrapped around him resting peacefully_ _he smiled as he looked at both of them then tried to get up but was pulled down again._

"Don't go yet Naruto it's still to early stay in bed with us." Said Sakura looking up at Naruto.

"Just a little longer Naruto." Pleaded Hinata as Naruto laid back down in defeat.

"Both of them I'm happy for Naruto he found not one but two people who love him." Said Shizune who watched as Tsunade brushed her hair. "It really is a special day isn't it I don't remember any time you woke up by your self and this early no less." Watching the big busted blondes right eye twitch.

"Well it's a special day after all Naruto is like a little brother to me and the sooner this gets done the better has everyone been informed that should be?" Asked Tsunade looking at Shizune.

"Yes Kakashi will be there as will Neji, Anko, Shin, and Kurenai." Watching as Tsunade shook her head in approval.

_Hokage Tower_

"Alright you're all hear as witnesses to the marriage of Naruto Uzumaki to Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura." Said Tsunade looking at all the smiling faces in the room. Naruto scratched the back of his head his face beat red and had a huge grin on it. Neji shook his head in approval to his cousin who despite being told he was forbidden to ever have contact with her still continued too.

"Neiji when were done here Hinata and I have a present for you." Replied Naruto looking at him surprise on his face.

"Alright." He replied leaning against the wall.

_Outside Konoha_

"Get ready dobe this time I'll kill you and after that my Itachi will be next." Said Sasuke to himself turning and finding Reika behind him. "What are you doing here Reika go back to village." Looking at her.

"Someone has to watch your back you know Sasuke and you know out of everyone in the village you much rather have me do it." Looking at him as he turned a annoyed look on his face.

"Fine but you're responsible for watching out for yourself I'm not your babysitter got it?" As a vein poked out of Reika's head.

"Like I need a babysitter" She fumed as they both disappeared.

End of part 8.


	9. Part 9 Resurrection

Wow it's been awhile since I've updated but I for see the end coming soon and I've already begun my next fic which will be shorter then this one I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Love, Death, and Rebirth: Part 9 Resurrection

Hinata looked at the ring that was around her finger noticing Sakura doing the same a smile on both there faces as they looked up at Naruto the bands were made of gold with diamonds encircling them and there names inscribed on the inside.

"I promise to buy better one's tomorrow but this is all I could get on such short notice." Replied Naruto as both girl's hugged him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto they're perfect." Said Sakura as a white haired man tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei what's up?" Asked Naruto as the self proclaimed toad sage handed him a scroll.

"I was instructed to give this to you either by your eighteenth birthday or your wedding day." He replied as Naruto took it then opened it.

"_Hello Son if you're reading this then it's either your 18th birthday or you just got married either way congratulations especially if it's your wedding day and if you're anything like I was I bet you got one of the hottest wives in Konoha_. _I wish I could've been there for you but sadly upon sealing the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside you I have also signed my own death as payment to make the seal work. I hope the village has treated you like the hero you are I'm sorry I left you with such a large burden however I do have some thing's for you the first is accesses to our families compound Jiriaya-sensei should have the key, second enclosed with this letter are the accounts that belonged to your mother and I at which point will now be turned over to you spend it wisely, and finally I have a request by your mother as she will be unable to full fill a promise made to you're recently deceased aunt so please watch your cousin Sasuke Uchia in her place I'm sure you've already met him. Take good care of your self Naruto as well as your family and friends._

_Your Father_

_Arashi Kazama_

"Arashi the fourth Hokage is my father!" Naruto thought as his eye's widened then he came to a realization that was just as big. "SASUKE'S MY COUSIN!" He yelled getting Sakura and Hinata's attention causing them to walk over to him and read the letter causing them both to gasp then look at the two Sannin in the room who just sighed knowing that they had some explaining to do.

"Um Neji can you wait a moment we have something to discuss with Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata as she and Hinata made there way to Tsunade.

"I'll take care of it Hinata you were going to remove the seal from Neji right?" Asked Shin as she shook her head. "Okay then why don't you come with me then Neji." Replied Shin as Neji followed him.

"Okay we want to know everything Tsunade-sensei how is Sasuke Naruto's cousin and why wasn't anyone told that he's the Fourth's son surly something like that would have changed the way he's being treated." Said Sakura as Tsunade sighed.

"Jiraiya and I were sworn to secrecy by the Fourth as protection from his enemies no one in the council even knows of Naruto's connection with the Fourth as for Sasuke we thought it best not to tell him as it would raise question's to who his parent's were unfortunately at the time we had no idea that the village would treat Naruto this way also Jiraiya and I were already gone before problems had arisen had I known this was going to happen I would've taken Naruto with me and raised him myself." Replied Tsunade as Sakura and Hinata looked at her.

"You could have at least checked in on him from time to time to see how he was doing." Said Sakura as Tsunade lowered her head.

"You're right either one of us could've done that and we both regret not doing it right Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah…and before I forget here's that key." He replied handing a key to Naruto.

"Who was my mother?" Asked Naruto as Tsunade looked at him.

"Her name was Minawa Uchia." She replied as Sakura and Hinata both looked at him.

"Naruto if you want we can visit your parent's grave site's after we're done here." Said Sakura as Naruto shook his head. "We can stop by the flower shop too I'm sure Ino would know the perfect arrangement's to take." She continued as Naruto placed the letter in his pocket.

"Can I get some help here." Replied Neji coming thru the door with Shin slumped over his shoulder as Anko picked up her husband. "He's just knocked out probably from the unsealing processes." Replied Neji.

"I'll take him home so he can rest and congratulations to the three of you." Said Anko. "Oh and before I forget if you girls want any bed advice or ideas just let me know." Continued Anko as Shin's head lifted up sleepily.

"Not necessary I'll be fine bedside's I have to give Naruto his wedding present." Replied Shin trying to get away from Anko who wasn't wanting to let go of him.

"Another present that's quite alright we've gotten so much already." Said Sakura.

"This one is important I want to show you the hand sign's to the Resurrection jutsu." Said Shin as Naruto looked at him.

"But Seishi told me I wouldn't be able to do it." Replied Naruto as Shin looked at him.

"In your currant state no you and Kyuubi have to have your chakra's synchronized as one source not two separate one's while Seishi's chakra was separate from my own we were able to combine them into one source for short periods of time before we had to separate them again the same will be for you because you are forcing the merging of both your chakra if left in that unnatural state it could completely destroy your chakra system do you understand?" Asked Shin as Naruto shook his head. "Alright the sign's go like this." Replied Shin running thru fifty hand signs starting with the dragon and ending with the horse symbol.

"Shin about the Seal I'm glad you removed it but how am I suppose to pass it off as still having it?" Asked Neji.

"Kurani showed Hinata how to produce a genjutsu that makes it look like you still have the cursed seal that's been working pretty well." Replied Shin as Neji shook his head.

"Let's go Shin we have some shopping to do." Said Anko dragging Shin out the door.

_Graveyard_

"Come on Reika I want to get thru here as fast as possible." Muttered Sasuke as he sped thru Reika not far behind.

"Why? It's just a graveyard." Replied Reika.

"My whole clan's buried here alright I rather not stick around." Replied Sasuke as he stopped noticing the person he was looking for was kneeling next to one of the graves placing a floral arrangement near it two woman with him. "What is he doing here? No matter I'll do what I came to do." He thought making a dash toward him. "NARUTO!" Yelled Sasuke getting Naruto's attention. "What are you doing here dobe you're not Uchia?" Sasuke seethed now in front of Naruto.

"I'm paying my respects to my mother what are you doing here? I thought you would be finding some way to get your self stronger." Replied Naruto as Sasuke looked at the grave then his eye's narrowed.

"No way my aunt was your mother she died in the clan massacre if you're my cousin then why did I spend most of my life alone in a empty compound?" Asked Sasuke as his hand balled into a fist.

"It was for our protection because of who my father was the council doesn't even know that's why." Replied Naruto.

"You think I'm going to believe that if what you say is true then why hasn't the Sharingan awakened in you?" Continued Sasuke.

"How should I know I didn't even know who my parent's were until a few hours ago." Countered Naruto as Sasuke punched him in the stomach causing Naruto to double over.

"I'm going to finish our fight I don't even know why I left you alive in the valley of the End." Continued Sasuke bringing his leg up to kick him but was blocked by Sakura. "Sakura this fight doesn't concern you stay out of it." Said Sasuke.

"Naruto's my husband and if you think I'm going to stand by and let you hurt him you're dead wrong." She said taking a fighting stance with Naruto as a white haired girl jumped down and took up a stance with Sasuke. "Why Sasuke? Your already here in the village why don't you make amends for what you did and comeback?" Asked Sakura.

"You wouldn't understand Itachi needs to pay for what he did and the only way to do it is to become stronger then him that is the only reason I exist even if I die in the battle I will know that my clans death will have been avenged." Continued Sasuke.

"So what my dad gave his life to seal the Kyuubi inside me and wanted me to be treated as a hero but I've been treated like dirt almost my whole life yet you don't see me trying to massacre the village for basically spitting on his last wish do you?." Asked Naruto.

"That's because your to weak." Countered Sasuke as Naruto clenched his fist in anger.

"**Kit he's not going to listen to you or anyone else short of someone from his own clan just finish the fool off we can take care of his brother later.**" Said Kyuubi as Naruto smiled.

"I got a better idea how about we put that new jutsu to the test." Said Naruto.

"**Your mother? We don't know if it's possible she's been dead since your birth I mean my chakra's nearly limitless but I don't know if we could resurrect someone who's been dead that long.**"

"We can try remember we have to synchronize our chakra." Thought Naruto as he smirked at Sasuke. "If you wont listen to me Sasuke then maybe you'll listen to my mother." Said Naruto flashing thru hand signs as purple chakra surrounded his body Dragon style: Resurrection jutsu!" Yelled Naruto slamming his hands into the ground as the purple chakra seeped into it.

"What are you doing dobe? You can't bring her back it's impossible If I knew of such a technique I would've learned it and used it to bring back my parent's." Said Sasuke. "STOP IT!" He screamed kicking Naruto threw a tombstone as Sakura went to counter but was held back by a arm causing her to look up.

"Kakashi-sensei when did you… why did you stop me?" Asked Sakura.

"This is there fight Sakura and it goes deeper then a rivalry or a friendship Sasuke's trying to make sense of everything he knows Naruto is strong possibly stronger then him maybe even Itachi himself if he can beat Naruto then that mean's he stands a chance against Itachi. Naruto is trying to reach out to Sasuke to let him know that he doesn't have to fight alone that if he trust's his friends and village and is willing to protect them then he can become stronger because he has a real reason to fight. This fight isn't one of strength but of wills unlike the valley of the end this fight will be finished and I won't allow any interruptions from any of you." Replied Kakashi looking at everyone as he felt the ground shake then a woman burst thru it.

"Why did they have to burry me so deep I thought I wasn't going to get out." She said looking at the aw struck people in front of her. "Kakashi it that you?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her his visible eye wide in shock.

"Mi…Minawa-sama is that you?" He asked as Minawa looked at him strangely.

"Yes who did you think I was? My you've aged quite a bit but then I probably don't look much different do I?" She asked. "So where is Arashi I'm sure he's the one that brought me back he must have exhausted himself again right?" She asked as Kakashi looked at the ground.

"Sasuke we don't have to do this if we just worked together we could beat Itachi." Said Naruto blocking a punch. "Why did that come slower then the other's?" He thought as Sasuke stopped staring wide eyed at him. "Have I finally broken thru that thick skull of your's?" asked Naruto.

"It can't be." Whispered Sasuke. "You have the Sharingan." He continued as Naruto looked at him.

"I'm not falling for that trick as soon as I let my guard down your going to sucker punch me." Said Naruto throwing a punch at Sasuke who blocked it.

"NARUTO, SASUKE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a yell as Sasuke turned to the voice then his face palled.

"Au…Aunt.. Min… Minawa." He stuttered. As Naruto looked at her. She had long black hair, blue eye's and had a slender but graceful looking build.

"Why are the two of you attacking one another when you should be looking out for each other was that to much to ask for?" She asked as both boy's gaped at her. "Where is your father Naruto I think I need to have a word with him how could he let the two of you turn out like this." She asked continuing to look around.

"Mom." Said Naruto.

"Yes what is it Naruto?" She asked.

"Dad died not to long after I was born." Said Naruto as he watched his mom tense.

"What? But then how was I."

"I brought you back to talk some sense into this knuckle head." Said Naruto as Minawa looked at Sasuke.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because he left the village in search of more power to kill his brother." Replied Naruto as Minawa looked at her nephew sternly then noticed the sound head band on his head.

"Sasuke Uchia we are going straight to the Hokage right now and you are going to beg for his forgiveness and then we are going to have a discussion about your brother and any other details I should know about understand!?" She asked infuriated as Sasuke immediately shook his head.

"Uh mom the Hokage is actually Tsunade-sama now." Replied Naruto.

"Oh good that mean's you're not going to get thing's easy Sasuke." Said Minawa placing a paralysis jutau on Sasuke flung him over her shoulder and began carrying him toward the Hokage tower.

"I better get back and tell father what's happened." Thought Rika but found she couldn't move.

"I think your coming with us as well." Said Kakashi flinging the now bound girl over his shoulder and following.

Village Street's

"Look there is still a Uchia survivor and she brought back the prodigy." Yelled a villager as a crowd gathered at the street to watch.

"Why's the demon following her?" Whispered a woman who's comment didn't go unnoticed.

"Demon I don't see a demon." Thought Minawa who looked back at Naruto and his two companion's Kakashi bringing up the rear.

"Get away from her demon you don't deserve to be in her presence!" Shouted another villager throwing a rock at Naruto which Minawa caught in midair before it could find it's mark then was thrown back at the villager knocking him out.

"How dare you throw a stone at my son!" She yelled earning gasps and mummers before the group disappeared then reappeared in front of the Hokage.

"WHAT…is…Minawa?" Asked Tsunade shocked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama it's me." She said.

"But how?" Asked Tsunade.

"My son did it and speaking of which we have a lot to discuss and my nephew has something he would like to say." Replied Minawa setting Sasuke on a chair.

"I want to come back to Konoha Hokage-sama." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh really I get the feeling that this isn't your decision." Said Tsunade smirking. "I'll allow it but you will be sentenced to five year's in the Konoha prison which is the minimum sentence for those who betray Konoha most traitor's are executed immediately but I'll be lenient this time. Also during that five year's the only visitor's you are allowed are your Aunt and Naruto other then them you will have no outside contact with anyone." Said Tsunade as Sasuke bows his head. "Now your…companion." Said Tsunade trailing off. "She look's familiar." She thought. "You will be imprisoned until I've decided on a conviction until then I will send someone to question you the more you cooperate the more lenient I'll be on your sentence." She said. "Your all dismissed except for Naruto and Minawa, Kakashi please escort the prisoners to there cells." Finished Tsunade as everyone except Naruto and Minawa left.

"See you at home Naruto." Said Sakura closing the door followed by Hinata.

"Well I suppose you want answers." Replied Tsunade.

"Yeah like why's my husband dead?" Asked Minawa.

"When the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Arashi couldn't defeat the demon but he did manage to seal it inside a new born child… Naruto the process required Arashi to give his life to the Shinigami as payment to make the seal work. After this event the village turned on Naruto thinking that he's the demon and not a boy thus they took there anger out on him by beating him daily, denying him food and clothing. Sandaime placed a law that if anyone told Naruto about the demon or tried to harm him then they would be executed on the spot." Continued Tsunade.

"But what about the council certainly they would have done something more since they know who's son Naruto is." Said Minawa.

"They didn't because they don't know it was a secret that Arashi wanted kept between me Jiraiya and Sandime which was only to be revealed on Naruto's eighteenth birthday or wedding day which we celebrated today those two woman that left are Naruto's wives, and Naruto has just been granted access to the Kazama compound." Said Tsunade as Naruto took out the letter then handed Manawa a pieace of paper.

"I don't want to forget to give this to you it's your and dad's account since your alive now I don't get it." Replied Naruto as Minawa took it.

"Well then I think we should get everyone moved in as soon as possible." Replied Minawa. "When will the council be in session next." She asked.

"Tomorrow morning care to join me I'm sure you have some issues you would like to discuss with them." Said Tsunade.

"I would be delighted." Said Minawa smiling before grabbing Naruto. "Time to go I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. We'll just go grab your thing's then head to the compound." She continued shutting the door behind her.

"Oh I think I'm going to have a interesting morning tomorrow." Thought Tsunade a smile across her lips.

A few hour's and five hundred shadow clones later.

Naruto stared at the inside of the huge estate that would be his new home. The whole house was a single floor the living room spacious and had enough furniture to accommodate forty people, the room had a huge fireplace and the walls had window's all round them with stained glass at the tops, the living room spanned across a hallway and across it was the dining room where a huge chandelier hung above a large round table that could fit at least fifty, thru a swinging door at the end of the room lead to the kitchen which had every imaginable cooking utensil and device needed in a professional kitchen. Naruto wandered down the hall and found himself looking at a lot of doors which he found led to a bedroom each had it's own walk in bathroom which had a shower and a large hot tub for soaking, the bed room had a large bed big enough for three people, two large walk in closet's, and a fireplace, all the furniture in the house was made of oak and maple, the bathroom floors, showers, hot tub's, and kitchen counter's were all made of black and white marble.

"I'll show you the training area and the basement tomorrow but for now I'd like to get to bed try not to stay up to late you three although if your like your father Naruto you'll be at it all night." Replied Minawa disappearing into a bed room as a red faced Naruto quickly moved all his and his wives bedroom thing's into there room.

Minawa ran her hand over the bed before making her way to a dresser then wiping the dust off a picture frame reviling a picture of herself and a man with semi long blond hair and blue eye's holding her by the waist a smile on both there faces her hand on his side and her head tilted onto his chest.

"Arashi." Whispered Minawa as a tear slid down her face and onto the picture as she clutched it close to her.

End Of Part 9

Read, review , blah, blah, blah.


	10. Part 10 Preparation For Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't such is life.

Love, Death, and Rebirth: Part 10 Preparation For Battle

Orochimaru paced in his meeting room anger apparent on his face as he threw a vase at a mirror breaking it.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM LEAVE!" He yelled at the guard in front of him who cowered in his spot as Orochimaru turned to him then the man fell blood gushing from his neck. "He was my new body with out Sasuke here I'll be forced to choose someone else." He seethed as he broke his desk in half.

"What about Reika?" Asked a man with white hair and glasses.

"I don't care about the little bitch Kabuto she wasn't my daughter anyway all I care about is getting Sasuke back." Fumed Orochimaru as he turned to Kabuto.

"So I take it that our plan's are being moved ahead?" Asked a man wearing the hat of the Tsuchikage as Orochimaru turned to him.

"Do I have the support of Iwa?" He Asked as the Tsuchikage looked at him.

"Yes anyone willing to crush Konoha has our support." Replied the Tsuchikage as Orochimaru smilled. "With out the Yellow Flash to help them Konoha will fall this time everyone of our shinobi have sworn there lives to bring it's down fall." He smirked as Orochimaru turned to Kobuto.

"Get preparations underway immediately in two day's we will march into Konoha and crush them." Said Orochimaru a huge psychotic evil grin on his face.

Konoha council chamber's

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in the head councilman's chair looking at everyone.

"Before we begin is there any issues that should be brought to the councils attention?" Asked Hiashi as he scanned the room. "Well since there doesn't…"

"I have something that needs to be brought to the council's attention." Replied Tsunade as Hiashi looked at her.

"If it's about that demon brat then it's not our concern and is a waste of the councils time." He replied as the council murmured amongst them selves.

"It is and it's about who Naruto's parents really are." Said Tsunade as the council whispered among themselves.

"Order." Yelled Hiashi. "With all do respect Hokage-sama we don't care who _it's _parent's are now can we get to the real business…"

"Let her speak." Yelled one council men followed by others. Hiashi sat back in his chair rubbing his temples.

"Fine you have the floor Hokage-sama." He said as Tsunade smiled.

"Actually I'm not going to be the one to speak but Naruto's mother is here and would like to speak to the rest of you so I will give the floor to her." She replied as Minawa came through the doors followed by Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Everyone gasped as they looked at Naruto he wore a smaller version of the outfit Arashi wore causing several people's eye's to widen at the likeness between him and the Fourth. Other's stared at what was thought to be a dead Uchia.

"My name is Kazama Minawa I'm the wife of Kazama Arashi the former Fourth Hokage of Konoha." She said as she looked at the shocked faces of the council. "I am here to discuss to ill treatment and abuse of my son Kazama Naruto." She continued as gasps rang out and more whispering among the councilmen many recognizing her.

"How do we know this is not some trick?" Said Hiashi activating his Byakugan but his eye's widened when Minawa activated her Sharingan in response as a file was set before Hiashi. "What's this?" He asked as Tsunade stepped next to Minawa.

"Those are the medical records of Kazama Naruto, Kazama Minawa, and Kazama Arashi." Replied Tsunade as Hiashi flipped through the file then passed it along.

"It is apparent that we owe you a apology Naruto for the Fourth to use his own son to seal away the Kyuubi was a great sacrifice on his part had we known you were Arashi-sama's son then thing's would have been different for you especially since your mother is from the Uchia clan." Said Hiashi as Minawa looked at him her fist clenched in anger.

"It shouldn't have mattered who's son he was no child deserves the treatment Naruto has been through." She seethed holding in her anger.

"Since as you all can see Minawa-sama is alive and well I am giving her back her seat on the council under the Kazama clan if Sasuke Uchia proves his loyalty to Konoha after he is released from prison then he will take the Uchia clan's seat." Said Tsunade as Hiashi gritted his teeth but shook his head. "Also as of right now Kazama Naruto is the person I choose to be my successor as Hokage which means Naruto you will be training under me tomorrow also Sakura and I will start teaching you the medical arts." She finished as Sakura smiled at him which caused Naruto to sigh.

"If that is all then we have…" Started Hiashi.

"There's one more thing Hiashi." Interrupted Naruto as the Hyuuga clan head glared at him. "I want you to apologize for what you did to Hinata." He continued as Hiashi stared at him.

"I apologize for nothing what I did was in the best interest of the clan and Konoha." He replied challenging Naruto but was surprised when Hinata placed a hand on Naruto then stepped forward.

"Father what you did was not in the best interest of the clan or Konoha you placed the cursed seal on me because of your own anger and hatred toward Naruto your anger toward me for choosing Naruto as my boyfriend and because I choose to give myself to him and bare his child ." Said Hinata as Hiashi went to say something but stopped as Hinata glared at him her own Byakugan activated. "I'm no longer a Hyuuga I'm a Kazama now." She said holding up her hand and showing Hiashi her ring. "Naruto has proven his loyalty to Konoha time and time again even though none of you except a few friends deserved it especially you father… no you are not my father a father is someone who cares about his children and doesn't shun them because they're not up to there expectations a father helps there son or daughter when they need it instead of neglecting them and concentrating on there younger or older sibling's." "Continued Hinata as Hiashi sat glued to his seat stunned the rest of the council looking at her there mouth's hung open at what the former heiress was saying. "I don't need an apology from you because I pity you Hyuuga Hiashi I pity you because you are a self centered cold hearted man that believes everyone is beneath him I pity Hanabi even more because she is turning out to be just like you and because of it she will always be alone… I'm glad mother is dead because she would be disappointed at what you've turned into." She continued as she went to say something else but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as Hinata looked at her father who had a far away look in his eye's.

"Council is dismissed until the day after tomorrow you all may go." Whispered Hiashi as he disappeared while the rest of the council looked at the empty seat then at Hinata as a few tears streaked down her face then she looked at the ground.

"I took it to far." She whispered as Naruto hugged her.

"You may have taken it a little to far Hinata but you stood up to him which is something a lot of people find difficult to do." Said Tsunade squeezing her shoulder before Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto can you come with me…alone?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I'll see you guy's at the restaurant later." Said Naruto as he and Hanabi disappeared.

Konoha Prison

Shin looked at a solid metal door as a man with a scar going down his face opened it.

"She's all yours." Said the man as Shin entered and saw a white haired girl dangling from the ceiling by a chain her head was down as Shin approached her then she lifted her head violate orbs looking into his pure blue eye's.

"Su…Sumire." Whispered Shin as she looked at him.

"My name is Reika and that is all you're going to get out of me." She said as Shin looked at her.

"Sumire it's me Shin your brother." He continued as Reika looked at him annoyed.

"I'm not this Sumire I'm Reika daughter of Orochimaru the most powerful of the three Sannin!" She yelled as Shin looked at her before reaching into his coat and pulling out a picture then showing it to her. She looked at it then looked at the boy next to her in it then the boy in front of her he was a bit different but looked like the one in the picture and the girl in it she knew was her. "Where did you get this?" She asked as Shin looked at her.

"Our parent's took this when we were little." Said Shin as she looked at him then shook her head wildly.

"No, No, No it's a lie your trying to confuse me I have no brother you're lying." Said Reika shaking her head as Shin set the picture on a nearby table before leaving tears brimming on his eye's.

"Shin…" Said Anko walking up behind him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"The prisoner Tsunade-sama asked me to interrogate…it's Sumire." He said as Anko looked at him before hugging him. "She doesn't recognize me she doesn't remember anything." He whispered as tears slid down his face onto her neck.

"Let me take over Orochimaru has way's of blocking certain memories I might be able to help her." Said Anko entering the room but stopped when she saw Reika crying the picture that was on the table was now on the floor.

"Help me." She whispered as Anko looked at her. "My head hurt's I have all these memories that are flashing through my mind please it hurt's." She whispered blacking out as Anko got her down then carried her out to the hall.

"What happened?" Asked Shin.

"She blacked out I think looking at the picture you left in there caused her mind to go into shock I'm taking her to the hospital." She said as Shin shook his head both disappearing.

Graveyard

"Father." Said Hinata as Hiashi turned from a grave to look at her. "I'm sorry I took thing's a little to far during the meeting." She continued as Hiashi sighed then shook his head.

"You remind me of your mother gentle and kind but strong." He replied as Hinata looked at him. "I'm the one who should apologize Hinata and to you Naruto." He continued as Naruto stepped out from behind a tree. "What I did to you Hinata was wrong I always knew about what Naruto has done for the village from defending the bridge builder to fighting Gaara which is impressive in it's self since Gaara is the Kazekage now. I know your mother would have approved of your choice with making Naruto your boyfriend and she would have given her blessing for your marriage as do I." He continued as Hinata's eye's widened.

"Do you respect me because of my name or as a person?" Asked Naruto as Hiashi turned to him.

"As a person." He replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you Hinata I will try to be a good father to Hanabi." He continued as Hinata looked at him. "Naruto it would be a honor if you and Hinata could join Hanabi and myself for dinner perhaps if you would maybe you and Hinata could let Hanabi stay with you and you could train her or visit the compound from time to time when able." Said Hiashi as Hinata shook her head yes. "I'll have the cursed seal removed from you Hinata I'm sorry for having it placed on you in the first place." He finished as Hinata smiled.

"It's alright father Shin removed it the same night you applied it I haven't had it for a while now." Replied Hinata as Hiashi shook his head.

"Ryu Shin huh I'm not surprised the Ryu clan were known for being accomplished seal masters." He replied before walking by Naruto and Hinata. "Is my grandchild a boy or a girl?" He asked as Hinata turned to him.

"I'm not sure yet also remember father that you had a twin brother so I'm capable of having twins." She replied as Hiashi shook his head and Naruto's face paled.

"I hope I can at least see him or her or them once in awhile." He replied as Hinata shook her head before he disappeared.

Hokage Tower

Shin slowly made his way up the stairs a million thought's running through his head.

Flash Back

"I'm sorry Shin but her mind is in udder chaos what ever Orochimaru did to her has been undone but I don't know what condition her mind will be in when or if she wakes up." Replied Tsunade.

End Flash Back

"Shin it's about time this meeting is important." Said Sakura as he immerged from the door way Anko looking at him with concern.

"Alright now that everyone is here." Replied Tsunade as three puffs of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata. "We can begin." She finished turning to Jiraiya.

"My sources have informed me that Sound and Iwa have joined forces and are preparing to attack Konoha in two day's I've already informed the Kazekage and he is making preparations as well the sand army should be here in one day time is short with Iwa joining the fight that means Sound has a significant boost in power plus they hold a huge grudge against us because of what happened in the last war." Said Jiraiya as everyone mumbled amongst themselves.

As of right now Konoha will begin it's preparations for battle all missions except for recon are suspended till further notice we need every available ninja here Chunin ranked Ninja and higher will be placed through out the city and will do most of the fighting Genin level ninja are to evacuate civilians to the shelters and provide defense for them when needed." Continued Tsunade as Shikamaru looked a Shin who had a worried look on his face as he glanced at the map on the wall causing Shikamaru to look at it as well and understanding why Shin was worried. "Is there something wrong Shin?" Asked Tsunade as Shin looked at her.

"Yeah I'm worried about Kumo and Kiri." Replied Shin as Tsunade looked at him oddly. "Why they haven't concerned them selves with our war." Said Tsunade.

"That's what has him concerned and it has me concerned as well." Said Shikamaru as Tsunade raised a eyebrow.

"Care to tell us what has the two of you worried?" She asked as Shin looked at Shikamaru.

"How troublesome." He muttered. "With Iwa joining the battle it's going to draw Kumo and Kiri's attention they probably won't join the fight but since those two have a treaty with each other they may sit back with there own forces and wait to see who wins after which they'll attack the weakened victor in hopes of crushing them." Said Shikamaru as Tsunade shook her head.

"In truth I was thinking about something similar." She said looking at everyone. "Unfortunately a attack from Kumo and Kiri is very possible especially after a large scale battle like what we're going to have if that happens then we'll have to push them back as well no one said this was going to be easy." She replied. "Do I have all of your support?" Asked Tsunade as everyone looked at her.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we would go through hell and back to defend Konoha." Said Naruto as everyone shook there heads.

"Alright then you have your assignment's now go." Said Tsunade as everyone disappeared.

Konoha Prison

Minawa stood outside Sasuke's cell listening to him as he spoke.

"Aunt Minawa I want to help I understand what Naruto was trying to tell me I know I can't do everything alone I want to defend my village I want to protect the people I care about I want to protect the woman I love but I can't from in here I have to stop her from fighting against us please Aunt Minawa." Pleaded Sasuke as Miniwa listened while Tsunade appeared behind her.

"Well?" Asked Tsunade.

"He's refused to see me or Naruto for the whole day so he could think and I think he finally gets it." She said as Tsunade shook her head. "Alright Sasuke we will let you defend Konoha but if you betray us I will personally kill you." She said as Sasuke looked at the door a genuine smile on his face.

"I won't let you down Aunt Minawa I swear it." Said Sasuke as the door opened and Minawa looked at her nephew who shot back a look of determination.

Two day's later

Naruto sat in front of the memorial for the Fourth Hokage.

"I wish you were here dad Konoha could really use your help." Thought Naruto as he continued to think.

"**You know kit we could well you know bring him back**." Said Kyuubi as Naruto stood up.

"Naruto it's time to go the battle's going to begin soon." Said Shin as Naruto turned to him.

"I need your help there's one last thing I need to do before we go." Said Naruto as Shin shook his head looking at the huge grin on Naruto's face.

Konoha barrier wall

"So this is it." Said Tsunade as Gaara looked up at her.

"We either survive or we die." Replied a mono toned Gaara.

"That's such a bleak look on life." Replied Tsunade as Gaara watched the Sound and Iwa forces march toward them snake summons and various other summons behind them.

"It's the truth but we shall not die with out giving them everything we have to give." Replied Gaara as Tsunade smirked.

"No we shall not we will show them that Konoha and Suna will not fall with out great sacrifice from there enemies." She said as Gaara smirked back.

"I'm glad Naruto was able to bring you back Aunt Minawa now we'll show our enemies that the Uchia and Kazama clan's are still here standing strong I'm ready to show them what true power really is." Said Sasuke as a smile spread across his face as he looked at his Aunt.

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Thought Minawa as she smiled at Sasuke. "Just don't do anything foolish." She replied as Sasuke shook his head.

Shelters

"I hope Naruto will be alright." Said Hinata as Sakura squeezed her shoulder then smiled.

"Naruto will be fine." Said Anko as Sakura and Hinata looked at her. "We have a job to do and that's protecting this shelter after all it's the biggest one and we can't let anything happen to the people in here so keep your minds on that." She continued but both Sakura and Hinata could tell she was worried about Shin.

Iwa and Sound Army

"Alright today's the day that Konoha and Suna fall." Said Orochimaru as he looked at Kobuto.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Kabuto as the army charged.

End Of Part 10

A/N I know I'm evil and cruel for ending it like that Read and Review


	11. Part 11 The Battle For Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Love, Death, and Rebirth: Part 11 The Battle For Konoha

Tsunade and Gaara watched as the first wave of Sound and Iwa ninja collided with the Konoha and Suna forces each cutting each other down in a deadly dance of blood and death.

"I think our opponent's are waiting for us." Replied Gaara as Tsunade watched as Manda slithered through the Konoha and Suna forces crushing and devouring them as he went then Gamabunta hopped in front of him drawing his sword in a arc but missed as the snake dodged then hissed back. Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage got off of Manda's head and immediately made there way toward Gaara and Tsunade. Jiraiya landed next to Tsunade as five more toads made there way to do battle with some of the other snake and dog summons giving the Konoha and Suna forces a fighting chance.

"Here he comes think we can handle him?" Asked Jiraiya as Tsunade looked at him.

"We have to for Sarutobi-sensei we can't let Konoha fall." Said Tsunade as Orochimaru leaped into the air going through hand sign's and then snakes leaped out of his hand at Tsunade who dodged.

Graveyard

"What's taking so long?" Asked Naruto as he and Shin continued to pump chakra into the ground.

"Don't know I've never had this happen." Replied Shin as the Shinigami appeared before them.

"**_I'm sorry but I can't allow you to resurrect your father_**." Replied the god of death as Shin and Naruto looked at him.

"But Konoha needs him more then ever why can't you let us bring him back?" Asked Naruto.

"**_Because the seal that holds the Kyuubi inside of you would be broken and the Kyuubi would be released. You see Naruto the seal is as strong as the person who used it all of your father's power is what's holding that seal in place if I allow you to bring him back the seal will loose that power and I can't let Kyuubi run amuck after everything your father did to contain him_**." Replied Shinigami as Naruto looked at him.

"Is there anything that I can do to convince you to let me bring back my father?" Asked Naruto as Shinigami looked at him in thought.

"**_I will allow it if Kyuubi swears to be the guardian spirit of the Kazama clan_**." He replied as Naruto shook his head.

"Kyuubi what do you say?" Asked Naruto as the great fox looked at him.

"**Kit when I was first locked inside you I was angered and thought I was placed in a weak fool but for the past few years you have shown me the exact opposite of what I thought you were and have earned my respect**." Said Kyuubi as Naruto looked at the fox lord who smiled and bowed his head. "**It would be an honor to become the guardian sprit of the Kazama clan**." Replied Kyuubi as the Shinigami shook his head.

"**_Then I shall fulfill the rest of the pact as of now the Kyuubi no Yooko is the guardian spirit of the Kazama clan_**." Replied Shinigami as a bright light appeared a scroll was in his hand. "**_This is the fox contract it will allow you to summon other demon fox's from Kyuubi's original plane as Kyuubi_**." Said the death god handing the contract to Naruto who excepted it. "**_Now if you'll excuse me I have a busy day today_**." He finished as a bright light appeared then Naruto hunched over in pain.

Battle

Kakashi and Gai worked there way through the on going battle a Toad behind them guarding the gate to the interior of Konoha.

"Well Kakashi this brings back memories." Replied Gai kicking a Iwa ninja into the air then deflecting the attack of a Sound ninja before snapping his neck.

"Memories that I don't care to relive." Replied Kakashi blocking one attack then grabbing his opponents wrist and pulling forward and using his opponent to stab another on coming attacker then stabbing his trapped opponent with a kunai killing them both.

"Here comes a group of them." Said Gai as Sasuke appeared next to Kakashi who just looked at him Kakashi's Sharingan uncovered and Sasuke's activated.

"Should I kill you or be grateful for your help?" Asked Kakashi as Sasuke smirked then they both flashed through similar hand sign's. "Fire release Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu." They yelled as they shout multiple fire balls from there mouths at the oncoming Iwa and Sound forces but the Iwa forces flashed through hand signs raising a wall of earth in front of them blocking the fireballs as the rest of the forces jumped over the wall launching shuriken and kunai at Gai, Sasuke, and Kakashi who dodged.

"So is this all the great Kazekage of Suna can do defend himself with sand?" asked the Tsuchikage as Gaara's sand blocked another attack.

"No I'm just waiting for you to get serious." Replied a mono toned Gaara enraging the Tsuchikage.

"It is a shame that I can't fight the both of you in your prime because fighting you now isn't much fun because of how weak you've become." Said Orochimaru as Tsunade tried to punch him but a snake latched onto her arm causing her to yell in pain as it retracted allowing Jiraiya to connect with a kick sending Orochimaru flying into the wall as Jiraiya bent down the help his friend.

"My arm's going numb it's a paralyzing poison." Said Tsunade extracting it from her wound as Orochimaru came at them his Grasscutter at the ready as it extended it's blade inserting it's self into Jiraiya's shoulder before pulling out again as Orochimaru swiped the blade at him but missed as he ducked then went to kick him from beneath but missed as Orochimaru jumped back.

Shelter's

"It sounds like it's a big battle." Said Sakura as Anko and Hinata both shook there heads as they watched one of the genin guards go flying down the hall.

"Don't leave a single person alive." Came a voice as Sakura watched a squad of Sound ninja round the corner then charged them.

"How did they find us?" Asked Hinata as Anko got into a fighting position.

"Get ready because here they come." Said Anko watching as three of the group fell screaming as blood splattered on the wall's causing the rest of the group to turn as there faces palled. Sakura watched as two red and white blurs jumped in front of her and Anko, Hinata looked at two blurs that had appeared next to her and watched as four tails waved lazily next to her growling was heard as the attacking ninja slowly backed away at the sight of four large red and white fox's standing before them. Anko felt something push her and she saw a pink and red fox pushing her toward the entrance of the room they were protecting.

"Please go inside I will not permit you to endanger your unborn kit we will take over guarding the shelters as ordered by Lord Kyuubi and Master Naruto." She said as Anko looked at her wide eyed. "Mistress Hinata and Mistress Sakura please do the same." Said the fox lightly pushing them inside the room as the other four fox's continued to kill the attacking ninja.

Battle field

"Damn you Manda." Said Gamabunta heaving tiredly as he dodged another strike from the giant snake.

"Tiring already Gamabunta I shall enjoy devouring you." Replied the snake as it went for another strike but was knocked away by a tail.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Manda it regards my family." Came a feral growl as Manda recovered then let out a hiss.

"Kyuubi how did you get free?" Asked the snake as Kyuubi growled barring his fangs as he charged Manda allowing Gamabunta to rest. "Your family you say oh yes I remember them quite well very tasty especially the little pink one she tasted the best I'm glad I saved her for last the fear in her eye's made her taste all the more sweet." Gloated Manda as Kyuubi brought his paw down trapping the snake beneath him but Manda wrapped his body around Kyuubi and began squeezing the life out of him as Kyuubi sank his fangs into the snake in retaliation. Gamabunta leaped into the air bringing his sword down as Manda looked up and began to release his hold but Kyuubi held on sinking his fang's deeper into the snake his nine tails wrapping around him holding him in place. "Release me you foul demon." Hissed Manda as he felt Gamabunta's sword suddenly slice through him causing his head to fall to the ground then poof out of existence with his body.

"I'm afraid I'm spent Kyuubi." Said Gamabunta as Kyuubi looked at the giant toad.

"I'll take care of the rest of them." Said Kyuubi summoning four large five tailed fox's. "Destroy any summon that's not a toad and if slugs start appearing don't attack them either." Said Kyuubi as he and the other's set to work destroying the summons.

South end of Konoha

Two figures watch as another army of Iwa and Sound ninja approach from the back gate of Konoha there long blond hair waving in the wind a smirk on there faces.

"They're going to shit themselves when they realize what's going on." Replied Naruto as two thousand shadow clones appeared on Konoha's roof tops think you can handle this by yourself while I take care of a snake." He asked as a man with blue eye's looked him and the clones.

"If I need help then I can always call for it but I doubt I'll need it." He replied watching as the army spread through out the city. "The formula's are in place right?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Oh yeah the whole city is set up I know it's been a while but try not to enjoy yourself to much." Replied Naruto as he disappeared.

"I estimate about two thousand not much of a problem if we all use the technique." Said the man as the clones smirked before disappearing in a flash. "Let's see each clone will disappear after using the technique once that's at least one enemy for each clone well I can't let them have all the fun after all it wouldn't look good if the Yellow Flash of Konoha was showed up by his own son." Smirked Arashi as he disappeared and soon screams and cries from hundreds of ninja and kunochi could be heard through out the city.

Village Wall

Orochimaru came down with his sword as Tsunade watched the blow coming but it was blocked by a another sword she looked up to find Shin standing in front of her. She watched as he pushed Orochimaru back as the snake eyed man looked at him dumb founded.

"How is it your still alive?" Asked Orochimaru amused as Shin took up a fighting stance his sword behind him as Orochimaru readied Grasscutter."

"RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto as Orochimaru just dodged the attack as it collided with the wall causing part of it to explode. Sasuke looked up and saw Shin and Naruto preparing to fight Orochimaru.

"Kakashi-sensei can I ask you a favor?" Asked Sasuke blocking one attack then stabbing another ninja followed by snapping the neck of the one he blocked.

"What is it Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi as he stabbed another ninja while flashing through hand signs then raised a wall of earth to block several attacks.

"There's a red haired girl that swears a lot some where if she's alive and you come across her could you knock her out and make sure she stays safe for me?" He asked as the gray haired man looked at him then chuckled a little.

"And hear I was worried you didn't like woman." Said Kakashi as Sasuke just snorted but smiled as he put chakra into his feet and ran up the wall. Orochimaru gauged his two new opponents then smirked as he began going through hand seals.

" Fire release Great Fireball Jutsu." Yelled Sasuke as Orochimaru stopped his hand signs then dodged the giant fireball.

"Sasuke I was wondering when you were going to show up." Said Orchimaru as Sasuke landed next to Naruto.

"Glad you could make it dobe I thought you were going to chicken out and run." Smirked Sasuke as Naruto looked at him.

"No way you know that I have a knack for showing up when everything starts getting good." Replied Naruto smirking back as Sasuke gave a little chuckle while getting into a fighting postion with Naruto as Orochimaru rushed all three of them Jiraiya and Tsunade watched as the fight between them began.

Konoha Interior

Arashi smirked as he looked at all the bodies littering the streets.

"Still got it." He said to himself as he watched a wave of sand go by in the distance as Gaara and the Tsuchikage exchanged blows before disappearing and then appearing behind the Tsuchikage a blue orb in hand as Gaara smirked before backing away his sand holding the Tsuchikage in place as Arashi came down the Tsuchikage looked in shock as the orb was pressed into him.

"RASENGAN!" Yelled Arashi as the Kage went flying into the wall and fell lifelessly to the ground as Gaara looked at him.

"I never asked for your help." He said as Arashi looked at him.

"Sorry I owed him from the last war." Replied Arashi as Gaara looked at him.

"You're the Fourth Hokage are you not?" He asked as Arashi shook his head. "I would ask how your alive but I believe Naruto is probably responsible in someway." He continued as Arashi looked at him.

"So you know my son?" He asked as Gaara shook his head but then he turned away.

"There's still a war to be won I should return to the field" Replied Gaara as Arashi followed him over the wall and into the field where Arashi found Minawa in the middle of a fight but was starting to get out numbered then she watched as a Sound and Iwa ninja both went flying as she looked wide eyed at Arashi as he stood up.

"Hey Mina need some help?" He asked as Minawa looked at him tears in her eye's as she threw a kunai hitting another ninja that was coming up behind him.

"Yes what took you?" She asked as he smiled.

"You know me got to make a dramatic entrance." He said before turning to face a oncoming group of ninja.

Konoha Main Gate

Orchimaru blocked Shin's downward slash only to be kicked by Naruto but manged to block a punch by Sasuke as Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped down and gave chase.

"This isn't working all that well." said Sasuke as Naruto smirked at his cousin then at Shin.

"Sasuke if me and Shin can hold Orochimaru down long enough can you hit him with the Chidori?" Asked Naruto as Sasuke smirked knowing what Naruto was thinking.

"Yeah." said Sasuke as Naruto and Shin charged while five Naruto clones appeared. Shin brought his sword down causing Orochimaru to block but was tackled by three of the clones as the remaining two held him down. Orochimaru struggled managing to destroy two clones but Shin was soon on top if him imbedding his sword in Orochimaru's leg and into the ground causing him to scream and in his fury destroyed the remaining clones but paused when hearing the sound of chirping birds and looked up just in time to see Sasuke's glowing hand thrust it's self through his chest Sasuke now holding him down.

"NO I WONT DIE LIKE THIS I WONT DIE!" Yelled Orochimaru bringing Grasscutter up but had his arm pinned down by a kunai.

"NOW NARUTO!" Yelled Sasuke as he yanked his arm free and Shin jumped back while Orochimaru looked up his eye's wide.

"WIND RELEASE RASENGAN!" Yelled Naruto thrusting the swirling sphere into the whole made by Sasuke's Chidori causing Orochimaru's body to be ripped to pieces by the attack. Naruto stood in the crater panting heavily his body covered in cut's as Sasuke hobbled over to him in no better shape Shin in the same condition as they heard a yell. Sasuke turned to find Kabuto charging toward them.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" He yelled as Sasuke picked up the nearby abandoned Grasscutter before turning rapidly and throwing it catching Kabuto by surprise as the sword imbedded it's self in him killing him instantly. Sasuke could feel a burning in his eye's before he passed out followed by Shin then Naruto. Tsunade looked at the three of them as she and Jiraiya finally caught up with them.

"They gave it there all in that fight." Said Tsunade tiredly watching through the whole in the wall as the remaining Iwa and Sound forces retreated.

Shelters

Sakura and Anko immerged from the room followed by Hinata the corridor a mess with blood and bodies as the five fox's looked up at them.

"The battle is over it's safe to come out now." Replied one as Sakura looked at Anko.

"We should get these bodies out of here before anyone else sees them." She said as Hinata and Anko shook there heads in agreement.

Near Outer wall

Minawa and Arashi both collapsed panting as Gaara just watched the retreating army satisfied with the battles outcome.

Woods near the Hyuuga compound

Hiashi and Neji both dispatched the remaining forces that came at them before looking at each other Hiashi giving Neji a satisfied nod as the rest of the house members sat for a rest.

Somewhere on the battle field

Kakashi sat on a log then looked down at a tied up red haired girl who was trying to yell at him through her gag but was knocked out again before being hoisted onto the mans shoulders as his body disappeared from sight.

Main Gate

Tsunade watched as another army approached rapidly as she gritted he teeth.

"Think you can keep going Jiraiya?" She asked as her teammate looked at her then the approaching army.

"Like I have a choice." He said as he watched the forces suddenly stop as Kyuubi and ten other fox's formed a line in front of Konoha snarling at the army there tails lashing about wildly causing the army the retreat as Tsunade let out a sigh of relief before smiling.

"It's funny the very thing and person the village hate are responsible for there salvation." She said as Jiraiya looked at her before laughing.

"That's called irony." He replied turning around as she did both there eye's widening.

"Hello Ero-sennin… Tsunade-sama." Said Arashi scratching the back of his head sheepishly as Jiraiya fainted.

"I guess that explains where Naruto was." Said Tsunade hugging Arashi. "Arashi-sama I know this seems out of the blue but could you please take your job back?" She asked as Arashi looked at her.

"Not on your life the paper work is murder." He said laughing as Tsunade slumped forward about ready to cry as Arashi laughed before patting her on the back.

Two day's later

Naruto, Shin, and Sasuke both laid on there hospital beds staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Naruto how do you feel?" Asked Shin as Naruto turned his head to him.

"Like shit how about you?" He asked as Shin turned his head to face him.

"The same what about you Sasuke?" Asked Shin.

"Don't ask." He replied as the door opened.

"Sasuke you ass when are you going to get out of that fucking bed." Said a red haired girl as Sasuke looked at her.

"Hello Tayuya." said Sasuke as she glared at him.

"Don't hello me you son of a bitch you just up and left me you asshole and then you send that fucking pervert to come get me I don't even know why I'm still here." She said as Sasuke smiled.

"You're here because you love me." He said bluntly as her face turned red then she turned around.

"Yeah what ever just get better." She huffed as Sakura and Hinata came into the room followed by Anko.

"I have something to tell you Shin." Said Anko as Shin looked at her. "First I've been… well I found out a couple weeks ago that I'm pregnant." She said laughing as Shin stared at her wide eyed as Sakura and Hinata giggled at his expression. "I also found out that Sumire has awakened from her coma Tsunade-sama say's that she'll be fine and she remembers who you are." She said as Shin smiled a tear going down his face. "According to her Orochimaru took her as his own daughter instead of killing her." She finished as Shin shook his head saying he understood.

"Tsunade-sensei say's the three of you should be alright tomorrow so you can come home." Said Sakura as Naruto smiled.

"Come on ladies let's let them get there rest after all they'll need it so they can perform certain duties when they come home tomorrow." Said Anko as all three men palled knowing what she met.

One year later

"How did we get suckered into this?" Asked Naruto looking at Arashi who looked back at him then they both looked at Tsunade who was laughing and making cute baby noises as she held a blond haired green eyed baby in the air as he laughed happily.

"I don't know it happened to fast for me to remember." He replied looking at a another report as Naruto pulled another paper from the stack on Tsunades desk.

"Are you hungry little Arashi?" Asked Tsunade cutely as the baby clapped his hands and laughed happily while Tsunade took the bottle from Sakura who appeared to be thankful that someone else was willing to take care of him for a little bit.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Hinata as she walked into the open door both of her children in her arms.

"Hinata why did you bring the twins now we'll be here for hours." Groaned Naruto as Hinata looked at him.

"Minawa-sama said something about Arashi-sama being late with her ice cream and went to look for him." Said Hinata as she looked at Arashi as he laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Hello May." Said Tsunade tickling the violate haired blue eyed girl in Hinata's right arm. "And Hello to you too Sarutobi." She continued also tickling the blond haired white eyed boy in Hinata's left arm causing them both to giggle then reach for her with there little hands.

Konoha Park

Anko sat on a picnic blanket listening as Shin played his violin and Sumire played her flute both attracting a small crowd of listeners as Anko bounced a lavender haired violate eyed girl on her lap who was laughing happily. Shin looked at the small child and smiled as he and his sister finished there small concert as all the on looker's applauded while Shin sat back down and took his daughter from Anko and smiled even more as did Sumire.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Anko as Shin looked at her.

"Our village will be completed in another year or so and I've already signed treaties with Suna and Konoha so who knows what will happen but I do know that the future is looking brighter everyday." Replied Shin as Anko smirked while lightly rubbing her stomach.

Uchia compound

"Tayuya uh I was wondering if you would marry me?" Asked Sasuke nervously as she looked at him.

"It's about damn time you asked." She said taking Sasuke by surprise but then he just smiled nervously as she pulled him out the door and into town.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the miniature version of Kyuubi.

"Everything is as it should be." Said Jiraiya as a chess board appeared next to them.

"Care for a game to pass the time or perhaps we should go do more research for your next book?" Asked Kyuubi a sly smirk across his lips as Jiraiya looked at him with a grin.

"Kyuubi you're a fox after my own heart." Replied Jiraiya as they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That night

Kazama compound

Everyone watched a dazzling fireworks display all feeling a sense of peace and happiness as they watched there children play with one another and all knowing that the future would be secure as each one gave there husband a passionate kiss. Arashi and Shin both paling as Anko and Minawa told there husbands that they were pregnant again.

"Yes everything is as it should be." Said Jiraiya as he and Kyuubi toasted to another fine day of research with out getting caught both laughing madly.

The End

That's it for my first posted fanfic read and review.


End file.
